


Hold On My Heart

by tatewho



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Interracial Relationship, May/December Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatewho/pseuds/tatewho
Summary: Lee Jinki, 40,  CEO and founder of SMP(Smooth Music Productions) claim he was "looking for a house,  not love" didn't have a clue that the realtor that was hosting the open house would take his breath away and his heart.Diana Jenkins, 50,  didn't make to much time for romance. She  put her heart and soul into her work until the day that Lee Jinki walked into the Open House which she was hosting and into her heart.Could Diana and Jinki put aside their differences and give love a chance?
Relationships: Lee Jinki/Diana Jenkins
Comments: 16
Kudos: 7





	1. Open House

**Author's Note:**

> It's has been a year today, that I became a Shawol. This fandom has open their arms to me and accepted me into this world. It has been a long time, since I had inspiration to write a short story. I hope this story bring you joy, as it brought me joy of writing it. Happy Reading!!

Lee Jinki circles around the block trying to find an open parking space. The street was packed with cars on either side of the street. He waited patiently until a car moved and he got into the parking space.  
“Finally,” he thought, parking the car.  
Jinki got out and closed his car door. He stood there for a second to admire the house, which everybody was pouring into. It was one of the grandest houses in that distance and it was up for sale. Every time he passed by it, he always grabbed his attention. One of his friends told him about the open house today and he decided to check it out.  
Jinki walked towards the front of the yard. The grass was so green and plush, as the wind blew gently across it. People were pouring in and out looking around the house. People were in awe about how gorgeous it was.  
Jinki went inside. People were everywhere looking at different rooms. The front foyer was huge, as the mirror greeted you in the hallway.  
You look to the right was the library and to the left was the stairs. In the center was the living room, which led to two double doors. Behind the double doors was the dining hall and kitchen. Jinki was very impressed with the layout and that’s when he saw her.  
Jinki laid eyes on the most beautiful woman across the room. Her black hair was pulled up in a ball. She was wearing a sleek black dress that showed off her amazing curves. Her smile lit the room up, as a couple of people were laughing around her.  
Diana Jenkins noticed the young man staring at her, as she was entertaining the people around her. She noticed him, when he first walked in the door. His blue blazer opened slightly revealing a white crisp shirt, which was tucked inside his blue jeans that hugged him in all the right spots. His broad shoulders stood tall, as he came towards her.  
“It’s now or never,” he thought, as he approached her.  
“OMG, be calm,” she thought, turning towards him.  
“Hello,” he said smiling.  
“Hi,” said Diana.  
“This is a nice open house,” he began. “I wonder who is the realtor agent.”  
“That would be me,” Diana said smiling, extending her hand to him. “Diana Jenkins.”  
“Nice to meet you, Diana,” he said, taking her hand into his. “Lee Jinki.”  
“Nice to meet you, Jinki,” she said as she slipped her hand away from him. “Do you like what you see so far?”  
“Yes, I do,” Jinki said, checking her out from head to toe. “I must say this is a very nice layout.”  
“Well, if you think this is impressive, let me show you the library. Follow me.”  
Diana turned on her heels and went in the direction of the library. Jinki was right behind Diana as she led him to the library. Jinki had a great view of her walk, as he was totally mesmerized by it. Her curvy hips swayed from side to side, like a model on the catwalk. She was totally confident in her strides.  
Diana smiled, knowing his eyes were on her. She put an extra hip movement to her walk knowing he was getting a good view. Jinki smiled noticing the movement.  
“Enjoy the view of the house,” Diana said, reaching the library.  
“Very much so,” Jinki said, pushing his glasses up on his nose.  
Diana slid the library doors open, motioning Jinki to come inside. He went inside, as she slid the doors close. The library was nice size, as the room contained a large oak desk, a lounge chair and enough space for books on the wall.  
“This is nice,” he commented. “I love the doors.”  
“This is actually my favorite room in the house.”  
“Really,” Jinki said smiling.  
“Yeah. This and the master bedroom upstairs. . .it’s really nice.”  
“Now you have piqued my curiosity,” he said rubbing his thumb against his lips.  
“Maybe I could show you that room next. Actually I could show you the whole house, if you like.”  
“I would like that,” he said leaning against the desk. He folded his arms across his chest. “Also I would like for you to go out with me.”  
“Excuse you?”  
“Go out with me,” Jinki said, flashing his golden smile.  
“I’m flattered, but no.”  
“Why?”  
“I’m old enough to be your mother.”  
“Maybe, but you’re not my mother. You’re a very attractive woman which I would like to get to know better.”  
“Are you this straight forward with strangers?”  
Jinki chuckled. “But we are not strangers Diana. We are on first name bases. Besides why not. You never know unless you give it a try.”  
“Okay,” she said. “When.”  
“Friday,” he said. “I will call your number at your workplace for the details.”  
“Okay.”  
“Now show me the rest of the house,” he said getting off the desk.  
“Okay,” she said. “Go ahead, I'll be right out.”  
Jinki slid the doors of the library opening and went out. Diana reaches inside her dress pocket and pulls out her phone. She dialed a number.  
“Hey. Do me a favor?”  
“What?” the other person on line said.  
“I need you to do a background check on someone. His name is Lee Jinki. Can you have this done tomorrow?”  
“Sure thing,” he said.  
“Thank you,” Diana said, hanging up.  
She put the phone back in her pocket and went out of the library. Jinki was standing by the mirror.  
“Ready.”  
“Always,” he said. “Lead the way.”


	2. Background Check

Diana was sitting in her office at Oxford Realtors sipping her coffee. The classy spacious office was painted in cream color, which gave off a feeling of warmth. To the left side of the wall was hanging her degrees in business and real estate. A bookcase to the right of desk with various books in real estate law, property taxes and other references line the shelves. Her desk was situated in the middle of the room with her computer and different files of properties which she was interested in. Diana had a comfortable chair in front of the desk for clients and a sofa neatly in the back corner. Various pillows line the sofa along with a nice throw laying across the arm of the sofa. The whole office had a homely feel to it.

  
Diana put her glasses on. Her chestnut eyes adjusted to the glasses, as she was about to dive into a certain file. Her black hair which was pepper with grey was pulled into a ponytail framing her brown round face. Around her neck was a string of white pearls which match the white pearl earrings in her ear. She opened the file.

  
“Okay,” she thought, skimming the file. “Who are you Lee Jinki?”

  
The phone buzzed on her desk. Diana hit the speaker phone.  
“Go ahead. . .Send him in,” said Diana ending the call.  
The door opened, as a tall slender man walked in. He closed the door behind him and went towards the front of Diana desk. He smiled, as he took a seat.  
“Great timing,” she said, taking off her glasses. “I was about to dive into this.”  
“I was hoping by the time I got here, you were halfway through it,” he said.  
“Is it something bad in here I need to know, Jas,” she said.  
“Quite the contrary,” Jason said. “Actually your friend is clean.”  
“Not my friend, yet,” said Diana, putting her glasses back on. “Let see. Lee Jinki was borned at Gwangmyeong, Gyeonggi Province, South Korea. Okay. He’s 40.”  
“Okay, why are shocked by his age.”  
“Because, when he asked me out, I told him I was old enough to be his mother.”  
“Di.”  
“I know. But looking at him, I thought he was only in his mid-twenties.”  
“Keep reading,” Jason said.  
“Okay. He was leader of a successful group SHINee in Korea, his stage name is Onew, went to the military, got out, did television, movies and stage musicals. . .started his own music company. . .CEO of SMP (Smooth Music Production) worth , what. . .”  
“Full of surprises,” Jason said.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
Onew was sitting in his plush office at SMP looking over some contracts. His office was cozy, as the walls were lined with gold and platinum records of the groups and soloists that had sold a million or more albums. He started this company five years ago and now it’s one of the top music businesses in the world. He had expanded to the U.S. taking over the music scene by storm.  
Onew pushed his glasses up on his nose, as he read through the contracts. His huge oak desk was neat, as a desktop computer was to his left side and files that needed to be attended to on his right side. A nice comfortable chair was in front of his desk. A large brown sofa was on the right side of the office, where sometimes his clients can make themselves right at home. The left side was a huge bookcase with various cds and books with different topics. The phone on his desk buzzed.  
“What is it?” he said, picking the receiver. “Send him in.”  
Onew got up and went to the front of his desk. He was leaning against it, when the gentleman walked in. He closed the door behind him.  
“That’s all you have to do,” he said bowing in front of him.  
“Unlike you, I lead a very busy life,” Onew said smiling bowing in front of his friend Choi Minho.  
Choi Minho laughed, as he went to him and gave him a hug. They  
parted.  
“It's great to see you old friend,” said Onew.  
“Always,” said Minho, smiling.  
“Come,” said Onew motioning him to the couch. “Sit”  
Minho went to the couch and sat down. Choi Minho is Onew’s closest friend. He was in SHINee with him. He has done television, movies, MC host for different variety shows and other things. Now he owns his own security firm, which also does background checks. Onew sit down on the opposite side of the couch.  
“Here you go,” said Minho, handing him the file. “This is what you asked for.”  
“Thank you,” said Onew, taking the file away from Minho. He opened it.  
“I must say she is very attractive and interesting,” said Minho.  
“Yes, she is. Diana Jenkins born and raised in Los Angeles, CA.” Onew smiled.  
“What?”  
“She is fifty. Yesterday when I asked her out, she told me she couldn’t because she was old enough to be my mother.”  
“Well, she probably thinks you might be in your mid twenties. . .you could pass, even though we know you are getting older.”  
“Shut up Ming,” Onew said.  
“Just saying,” said Minho laughing.  
“Okay. She has a bachelor in business. She is licensed in 2 states and started her business Oxford Realtor five years ago. She is a broker to the stars. Okay. . .she is worth a good sum.”  
“Why did you order this background?”  
“Well, I wasn’t going to do it until I heard her on the phone talking to someone to check into my background.”  
“That would be Jason Jenkins, her older brother, who is an FBI agent for the state of California. Very respectable agent for about twenty years.”  
“Damn, you are fast,” Onew said looking up from the file.  
“Just good at my job,” Minho said smiling.  
“Okay,” he said, giving his attention back to the file. “Both parents are deceased, one brother, one sister, Amber Jenkins who owns A.J. Candle and Gift shop, never been married, no children. . .but one nephew and two nieces. . .very straight forward. . .”  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Diana got over her initial shock of how much Mr. Lee Jinki was worth. She shook her head and continued to read the file.  
“Never been married, no children. . .Jason. . .”  
“Yes.”  
“I thought you said he was clean.”  
“He is. . .”  
“According to this, someone brought sexual assault charges against him and sued for parental. . .” said Diana looking up from the files.  
“I couldn’t get much, because the files were sealed. But the little information I could get the charges and the parental suit were dropped. Mr. Lee's lawyer asked the courts to seal all records pertaining to this case.”  
“I wonder why?”  
“He might be protecting someone,” Jason said.  
“Whoever it might be, must be dear to his heart and he is very loyal to that person.”  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
“Not even a parking ticket,” said Onew looking up from the files. “She is a saint.”  
“Speaking of saints. . .”Minho began. “You know a certain subject will come up.”  
“I know,” Onew said, leaning back onto the sofa.  
“Jason tried to access the files.”  
“With no success, I hope.”  
“He just knew about the case and all charges dropped. But doesn’t know who.”  
“Good. I hope it stays that way.”  
“Onew, we all know you are an honorable man who will protect the ones that you love. And when the time comes, I think Ms. Jenkins will understand.”  
“At the time I thought I was making the right decision. Taemin needed to know who he was marrying. I don’t regret asking you to investigate her.”  
“I never saw Taemin so angry with you that day,” said Minho.  
“Well, I would be upset too, if someone dropped a bombshell a few hours before the nuptials. And don’t worry Ming, until this day, he doesn’t know that it was you that investigated her. I took the full blame for it.”  
“It didn’t do no good, because he still married her.”  
“Well, if he listened to me that day, he wouldn’t have the heartache and the trauma during those two years.”  
“How are you two now?”  
“We are good, but it took a lot to come back to where we were. Jessica damages his trust.”  
“And almost ruin your reputation.”  
“I wasn’t worried about my reputation,” he said getting up from the couch. “I had the truth on my side and a damn good lawyer. I could have buried her.”  
“But you didn’t.”  
“Because of my love of Taemin. I couldn’t. All of us have this bond, that no one and I mean no one, can’t break it.”  
“So true,” said Minho.  
Onew closed the file up and placed it on his desk.  
“Thanks Ming for all your help,” he said going around his desk.  
“Anytime old friend,” Minho said, getting up from the couch. “I will be sending you a bill for services rendered.”  
“No problem,” he said, getting his suit jacket and putting on.  
“Where are you going?”  
“Hopefully a date with Diana,” said Onew, smiling.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Diana took her glasses off, as she closed the file. She looked straight at Jason.  
“What are you thinking?” he asked.  
“He is too good to be true.”  
“But.”  
“That’s it. I can’t find anything wrong with him on paper. Expect the questionable case. . .why were the records sealed? Who is he protected?”  
“I think in due time, he will tell you, when you two get to know each other better.”  
“Maybe,” she said.  
“Di,” said Jason getting up from the chair. “I don’t often say this, but Mr. Lee seems like a good guy. I think he is honorable and whatever  
happens in that particular case, he has his reasons for having it sealed. Most importantly, nothing in his background suggests that he is dangerous. Just a hardworking billionaire, that might be interested in my sister. That’s it. Give him a chance.”  
“Why are you champion so hard for him?”  
“You deserve to be happy. Every time someone attempts to get close to you, you build this wall. I do understand, you have been hurt, but that was a long time ago. Let go.”  
“I hate when you are right,” said Diana getting up. “Okay. I will give him a chance.”  
“Yes.”  
“I will give him a call.”  
“Good.”  
The phone buzzed.  
“Yes.”  
“Mr. Lee Jinki is here to see you.”  
“Send him in,” she said, hitting the speaker button off. “He works fast.”  
“I think he knows what he wants,” said Jason going to the door.  
Jason opened the door to Diana's office going out. Onew was standing by the receptionist's desk. Diana motion for Jinki to come on in. Jason stood by the door to greet him.  
“Hello,” said Jason putting his hand. “I’m Jason Jenkins, Diana’s brother.”  
“Hello,” said Jinki, shaking Jason's hand. “I’m Lee Jinki. It’s nice to meet you.”  
“Likewise. Well, I will leave you two. I will call you later.”  
Jason went out of the office. Jinki steps in and Diana closes the door behind her. She motioned for him to have a seat in front of her desk.  
He sat down.  
“Want something to drink? Coffee or Tea?” she asked.  
“No, but thank you.”  
“Okay,” Diana said going around her desk. “What brings you by?”  
“Well, I was checking to see if you enjoy your light reading,” he said, noticing the file on her desk.  
“Yes,” she said. “Even though you are almost an open book, I still have a few questions.”  
“In due time, I will tell you, everything you ask me,” he said smiling. “And I must say I enjoy reading your file.”  
“What? You had me investigate. . .”  
“I was intrigued. Beside you did right, especially when your brother is a FBI agent to have him investigate the guy who might be taking his sister out.”  
“Okay, fair enough,” she said.  
“Alright,” Jinki said leaning towards her desk. “Would you like to have dinner with me Friday night, to get to know me better?”  
“Yes,” Diana said, looking at him straight in the eyes. “My God he is so handsome.”  
“Good,” Jinki replied sitting back in the chair. “I would definitely like to get to know you better. I will make the reservations at The Blue Night for 8:00.”  
“I love The Blue Night. The food there is so good.”  
“See, we have one thing in common so far.”  
“So far,” she said laughing.  
Jinki got up from the chair. “One last detail.”  
“What is it?”  
“Do you want me to pick you up or you met me at the restaurant?”  
“I will meet you there,” Diana said, getting up from her desk.  
She went around and stood in front of him. Jinki took her hand into his. She felt the warmth of his hand, as he cupped it. Jinki looked straight into her chestnut eyes trying to read them.  
“I will see you on Friday, Jinki.”  
“Okay,” he said, lifting her hand to his lips.  
Diana almost gasped, as Jinki lips brushed softly against the back of her hand. She had enough self control to keep it in. This man. . .if a little kiss on the back of the hand, causes this much sensation throughout her body, what would happen when he kisses her on the lips. Jinki let her hand go.  
“Alright Jinki,” Diana replied. “See you Friday.”  
“It’s a date,” he replied smiling.


	3. Predate Jitters

The steam arose from the shower, as the water bounced off of Jinki's well toned body. He stood there for a couple minutes letting the water hit every part of his tight body. From his well toned pecs, broad shoulders and to his well sculpture ass, he was the total package. Standing there at 5'10, about 145lbs, he was all muscle. Well toned arms to his sculpture legs he was a marvel. From his time in the military until now he still hit the gym.

He cut the water off and grabbed a towel. He began to dry himself off. Every inch, from head to toe he dried off. Jinki wrapped the towel around his hips and stepped out of the shower. He went towards the vanity and picked up the hair dryer. He began to blow his wet hair out, until it was fluffy. He looked in the mirror and saw a couple of grey strings of hair growing into his black hair. He smiled.

Jinki stepped out of his bathroom and into his master bedroom. He walked inside his huge walk-in closet and picked out a nice navy blue suit with a mint green shirt and tie. Next he went towards his underwear chest and pulled out a pair of socks and boxer briefs in navy blue. He went to his changing room and began to get dressed. Onew hangs his clothes up by the mirror. He dropped the towel and looked himself over.

“Not bad,” he thought, looking at every inch of his body.

He preceded putting on his boxer briefs, as the material mold to his ass. He adjusted his cock, so it wouldn’t shift. He sat down on the bench to put on his socks. Then proceeded to put on his rest of his attire. Onew looked into the mirror and smiled. He took his jacket into the bedroom and laid it on the bed.

Jinki stood by his bed and looked out of the balcony. He took a moment to take in the view. His penthouse was on the top floor, which had a very gorgeous view of the Los Angeles skyline. Peeking out behind a cloud, was the full moon.

_**“By thoughts and memories are always with you my friend,” he said looking at the moon. “Follow your heart you would say. . .that’s what I’m going to do. Miss you Jonghyun.”** _

He turned around when he heard his notifications come on from his computer. Jinki went to it and opened Skype. He smiled when he saw who it was. A little girl about four years old appears on the screen. She had brownish hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a pink dress.

“Uncle Jinki,” she said. “I find you.”

“Hi, Ashley,” said Jinki, smiling. “I didn’t know you were looking for me.”

“Yes, Pappa said you might be lost. So I told him, I will find you.”

“And where is pappa?”

“Right here,” she said pointing, turning around. Taemin waved and smiled.

“Well, you are a very smart girl, because you found me,” he said smiling. “Now let me speak to pappa.”

“Okay,” she said. “I love you Uncle Jinki.”

“Love you too, Ashley.”

Ashley blew a kiss at Onew and went off the screen. Taemin appeared. His smiling face lit up the screen, as he told his daughter to go to her room.

“Okay, pappa,” she said leaving the room.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hello, Taemin,” Jinki said sitting down in front of his computer.

“Ashley is growing up. She is so cute.”

“Thanks,” he said. “It is always a new adventure with her.”

“So why did you tell her I was lost.”

“Ashley wanted to call you, so I made it into a game, where she had to look up your number and actually find you.”

“A teachable moment.”

“Yea.”

“Baby cheese, all grown up,” laughed Jinki.

“Had to,” Taemin said smiling. “That little girl is my world.”

“Speaking of the world. . .have you consider my offer.”

“Yes and no. Yes I consider your offer and no I’m not taking it.”

“Why not?” asked Jinki.

“Because it’s not the right time and also I’m doing very well.”

“Yea. You have the number #1 album on the charts.”

“Yeah. . .knocking your artist Kim Taehyung to #2 spot. . .” said Taemin beaming. “Even though his album is really good.”

“Well, he was happy that you bump him into the #2 spot. He said you are a legend. He idolizes you.”

“I’m flatter.”

“Well, you will always be welcome at SMP.”

“Thank you,” said Taemin, noticing his suit coat on the bed. “Where are you going?”

Jinki smiled. “I have a date tonight.”

“Oh. A date. . .Have it been ages since you been on a date?”

“Really. . .”

“Well, you are the CEO of your own company and you are a very busy man. . .where did you meet her?”

“An open house, which she is selling. Her name is Diana Jenkins.”

“Oh. . .have you had her investigated?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Don’t want you to make the same mistake that I made with Jessica.”

“Taemin. . .it’s okay to forgive yourself for the past. . .”

“I know you are right, but it’s hard. Because of her, I almost lost my friendship with you. Also I almost lost my daughter. Can’t go through that again. No one and I mean no one is taking her away from me.”

“Tae, we have assured that no one will take Ashley away from you. Trust me.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be talking that way. This is your moment.”

“That’s okay,” said Jinki. “Maybe you will be lucky in finding that special someone.”

“I want to hold my breath. Jessica has killed all my trust and love. Just only focusing on my daughter. I have given up on love.”

“Never say never. Someone is out there and I bet she is not that far away.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Here you go sis,” said Amber turning Diana around in the chair towards the mirror. “Mr. Lee's tongue will be wagging when he sees you.”

Diana's makeup was on point, as her sister Amber finished up. She had her hair up, as two curls on each side frame her brown face. She was a goddess for the night. She wore a teal color dress, which the sleeves were sheer. It fit her curvy body to a tee.

“Thank you, Amber. You did an amazing job.”

“You are welcome.”

“And this candle is heavenly. How did you come up with this scent?”

“I was listening to Taemin’s new album and got inspired to make this new scent.”

“And who is this Taemin?”

“Your date’s best friend, band mate and brother so to speak.”

“Okay,” she said. “Taemin is your new muse. . .”

“Yes, he is,” laughed Amber.

Diana shook her head smiling. “Seriously, do you think I’m making a mistake.”

“Mistake on what?”

“Going out with someone who is ten years younger then me.”

“Hell no!” exclaimed Amber. “Mr. Lee Jinki is fine as fuck and he would love to have a mature woman by his side. Look at you, you are an intelligent, attractive black woman who knows what she wants out of life. You work hard for what you have and you

give back. You deserve to be happy and dating a younger man makes you happy go for it.”

“Now you sound like Jason.”

“He is right.”

“Okay,” said Diana. “Since I deserve to be happy, you need to take your own advice.”

“No,” said Amber, packing her make-up brushes up. “I have given up on love a long time ago.”

“And that is a shame,” Diana said, getting up from her vanity. She went over and hugged Amber. “You are a very intelligent, attractive black woman who deserves the world.”

“Who made a bunch of mistakes.”

“You learned from your mistakes. You have gone from that naive girl to a stronger woman, which I’m very proud of.”

“Stop,” said Amber, breaking from Diana's embrace.

“Never say never. Love might be right around the corner, you never know.”


	4. The Date

Diana arrived at the Blue Night promptly at eight. The place was busy as people were going in and out. The ambience of the place was elegant and classy, but you could relax with your party.

Kim Kibum (Key to his closest friends) walked towards Diana. He was wearing his signature blazer with black slacks and white shirt. His blonde hair with pink highlights was parted in the middle. Everything about Key was classy. He is the owner of the Blue Night which is named after his dear friend Kim Jonghyun radio show. When he opened his first restaurant eight years ago in Korea, he wanted to pay tribute to his friend’s legacy. Now eight years later, he has seven restaurants open around the world including this one in LA. He also is the creative custom designer of SMP. He is a very busy man.

“Ms. Diana,” he said reaching his hand out towards her.

He lightly kisses her cheeks.

“So good to see you.”

“Thank you. So good to see you, Key.”

“You look very sexy and sassy tonight. If I didn’t know any better, you are trying to get you some tonight.”

“Stop it,” said Diana laughing.

“It’s okay. Your secret is safe with me,” said Key, putting his finger to his lips. “Now I didn’t see a reservation for you.”

“I’m meeting someone here.”

“Oh. . .Oh. . .,” he said, raising his eyebrow. “He didn’t tell me who he was meeting.”

“What?”

“Your date. Come on. I will take you to him.”

Key offers his arm to Diana. She accepted as she looped her arm over his. They preceded down the hall to the private dining room where Jinki was waiting.

“If I had known you were meeting him, I could have told you all the dirt and secrets on him. I even know where the dead bodies are buried.”

“Really, Key,” laughed Diana.

“Yeah. We go way back.”

Jinki looked at his watch, as he patiently waited for Diana to meet him. He smiled when he heard the distinct laugh of Diana coming down the hallway of the restaurant. Knowing Key like he does, he probably told her some crazy story about him. He won’t put it past him. When he arrived early, Key had already prepared the private dining room for him.

Key let Diana arm go, as he opened the door for her. She went inside. The room was large enough to hold a small party for at least ten people. All the wall was a collection of photos and mementos of Key and his friends, when he opened this branch of the restaurant. In the center of the right side of the wall was a large picture of Jonghyun and a plaque underneath. Diana stood there for a few minutes looking over the room, but her sights were on the man who was sitting there. He was so handsome in his navy blue suit with the mint green shirt and tie underneath. Jinki slowly got up from his chair and walked towards her.

When Diana walked into the room at that moment, everything stopped for Jinki. He couldn’t believe his eyes on how beautiful she was. She was gorgeous in her teal color dress which hugged her nicely in the right places. He smiled, as he got up slowly from his chair and went towards her. Key was standing behind Diana witnessing this whole exchange.

“You look stunning,” said Jinki offering his hand to her.

“Thank you,” replied Diana, placing her hand into his.

Jinki walked Diana to the table. Their hands slowly pulled apart, as he pulled the chair out for her and she sat down. He went back to the other side, sitting down keeping his focus on Diana. She was a vision to behold.

_“I hope this works,” Key thought before he went inside._

Key stepped inside with menus in hand. He went to the table and handed them to Diana and Jinki.

“I will be your waiter tonight, normally I wouldn’t do this, but since you are my dearest friends, why not,” he said with a smile.

“You are up to something,” said Jinki looking at him.

“Me,” he said, putting his hand on his chest. “Never. Now I will give you two a few minutes to decide. Ms. Diana.”

“Yes.”

“Keep your eye on this one,” said Key looking at Jinki. “Just a room away, if you need me. Alright have fun.”

Key left the room leaving Diana and Jinki alone.

“I swear, he is up to something,” said Jinki. “I just can’t put my finger on it.”

“Key was telling me you two go way back.”

“Yes, we do,” said Jinki, focusing his attention on Diana.

“I see from the photos” said Diana.

“Come,” said Jinki getting up from the chair.

He reached for Diana’s hand, as she got up. Diana gently laid her hand into Jinki’s hand. He led her to the far wall.

“See,” pointing to the first frame picture. “Me, of course, Taemin. . .”

“Oh, my sister mentioned his name, when I was getting ready.”

“Really.”

“Yes,” said smiling. “She owns a candle shop, which sells handmade soaps and candles. Amber made this new candle which was inspired by his new album.”

“Next time I talk to him I will tell him that. He loves candles and he might just give that a try.”

“Oh my. Amber would be over the moon, if he did.”

Jinki gave her a warm smile, as their hands were still connected. It felt right, as he continued telling her about the members of SHINee. They were so engrossed in their conversation, they didn’t notice Key standing in the doorway admiring them.

_Key walked out of the Blue Night heading to SMP for a meeting he had with Jinki. He had new concept designs for Kim Taehyung, the latest hot idol over at SMP. He was about to get into his car, when Diana stopped him._

_“Key,” she said approaching him._

_“Oh, hi Ms. Diana,” said Key._

_He lightly kisses her on the cheeks._

_“What can I do for you?”_

_“I hope I haven't caught you at a bad time, but I need a favor.”_

_“What is it?”_

_“I already put an ad in the newspaper, but I was wondering if you would let your patrons know that Oxford Realtor is having an open house on Sunday. I will be printing a flyer. I know you probably don’t do this, but this house has been on the market far too long.”_

_“Don’t say no more. . .I will let my patrons know. Beside anything for you.”_

_“Thanks Key, you are an angel.”_

_“I wouldn’t go that far,” he said smiling._

_Diana laughed._

_“Oh, Key.”_

_“Ms. Diana you worked so hard, when was the last time you were on a date.”_

_“I don’t have time for that conversation,” she said. “Beside I’m happy with my work.”_

_“Okay,” said Key. “I let that go for now, but you are too beautiful and smart not to be in a relationship. And you deserve to be happy not just in the work department.”_

_“When that person walked into my life, then maybe, until then. . .”_

_“Okay.”_

_“Oh tell your friends, too. The more the merry.” Diana said leaving._

_“I think I have the perfect person for Ms. Diana,” he thought, getting into his car._

_Jinki was in office going over the latest budget for the comebacks and concerts for his idols. Things were looking pretty good, when Key walked in. He went straight to his desk._

_“Hello Key,” Jinki said, not looking up._

_“How do you do that?” Key asked sitting in front of him._

_“I know you walk and even though you are light on your feet. . .I can tell it’s you,” he said looking up._

_“Anyway I brought the designs over to the customs department.”_

_“Good,” Jinki said. “I just was looking over budget. Everything looks pretty good.”_

_“Yeah, that means I get paid,” said Key crossing his legs._

_Jinki laughed._

_“Yes, you will get paid for your services, which I do really appreciate.”_

_“Good. Now that’s out the way. What are you doing Sunday?”_

_“Nothing,” said Jinki, putting the file down._

_He leaned back in his chair._

_“Well, I heard that Oxford Realtor is hosting an open house for this Sunday.”_

_“I don’t know.”_

_“Come on. You are always saying you need to get out of your penthouse and you want a house which has a front yard and back.”_

_“Yes.”_

_“And I know for a fact they’re good because they found my house, which I’m in now. Which is to die for and it’s in a great neighborhood. Besides you can meet some great people and have more friends, beside me and Ming. What do you have to lose?”_

_“Okay. What time?”_

_“I will call you, when I find out,” said Key getting up. “Beside you might find that one person that captures your heart.”_

_“I’m looking for a house, not love,” said Jinki._

_“Okay, we see,” said Key, smiling, going out of the office._

“And here this room is dedicated to Kim Jonghyun, our dearest friend and bandmate. It still hurts, but he will always be remembered in our hearts. It is not a day that goes by that I’m reminded of him.”

Diana squeezed Jinki’s hand. He looked at her. A single tear slid down her face, as she was trying to keep it in. Jinki with his other hand wipes the tear away. His touch was soft against her cheek.

“I’m sorry,” Diana replied.

“Don’t be,” Jinki said smiling.

“You, two. . .” said Key coming into the room.

They turned around hearing Key’s voice. Jinki led her back to the table. He let her hand go, as they sat opposite from each other.

“I brought our best wine out,” said Key, pouring it into their glasses.

“Thank you,” said Diana.

“You're welcome,” said Key. “Take a few more minutes to look over the menu. I will be back.”

Key left.

“Let’s make a toast,” said Jinki, raising his glass. “To life. . . where it might lead you and new beginnings. . .”

Diana raises her glass to Jinki and they both click them.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Oh my goodness,” said Diana laughing. “No way that could happen.”

“Yes it did,” laughed Jinki. “And to this day, nobody really doesn’t mention it.”

Key enters the room with the check.

“I see you two are getting along,” said Key placing the black book down in front of Jinki.

“Yes, we are,” said Jinki, getting his credit card out.

“Don’t worry about that,” said Key motioning for Jinki to put his card away. “My dear friend, it's on the house.”

“Well, thank you,” he said.

“I didn’t do it for you. I did it for Ms. Diana for going out with you. She must felt sorry for you.”

Diana laughed. Jinki shook his head.

“Thanks old friend.”

“You are welcome,” said Key smiling, walking out.

Jinki pulled out the receipt and took a look at it. He smiled. He folded it up and placed it in his breast pocket jacket.

“I never saw this side of Key before,” said Diana.

“That’s his good side,” said Jinki smiling. “I still say he was up to something. Are you ready to go?”

“Yes.”

Jinki got up from his chair and went to the other side of the table. He gently pulled Diana's chair out and she got up. Jinki gently rested his hand on her back and they went out together. They walked down the hall of the restaurant, as Key greeted more guests.

“Thank you and come again,” said Key winking at Jinki.

“Thank you,” said Jinki smiling.

They went out of the restaurant and into the parking lot. A light breeze swirls around them, as the moon shines brightly in the sky. Jinki waited for his driver to bring the car around.

“I know you met me here.”

“Yes, I took an Uber.”

“Well, if you like I can have my driver to take you home.”

“Yes, I would like that,” said Diana smiling.

“Good.”

The black car pulled up by the curb. Jinki’s driver got out and opened the car door for them.

“We are taking Ms. Jenkins home first.”

“Yes, sir,” he said.

Diana climbed inside the car and the driver closed the door, when he got the address. Jinki went to the other side and got in. The driver got in and started his way to Diana’s house.

The drive to her house was quiet. The only thing you heard was the humming of the engine. Jinki took a glance at Diana, as she stared out the car window. Her beautiful dark skin glistened in the light of the moon. Her scent was so intoxicated hitting his nostrils. She smelled of rose petals and peonies. Her hand was resting on the seat beside her. Jinki smiled, as he inched his hand towards hers. He placed his hand on top of hers. Diana turned around.

“Are you trying to get my attention?”

“Did I?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Because I wanted to tell you your eyes are beautiful.”

“Stop.”

“They are,” said Jinki. “And don’t let nobody else tell you otherwise.”

“Thank you,” she said.

“You're welcome,” he said squeezing her hand.

The driver pulled up in front of Diana’s house. Very nice modest house. The driver stopped the car.

“I got it,” Jinki said, opening his door.

Jinki went to the other side and opened the door for Diana. She got out. Jinki closed the door behind her and walked her to her front door.

“I had a lovely time tonight,” she said. “Thank you for dinner.”

“It was my pleasure,” Jinki said. “Would you like to go out with me again?”

“Yes,” she said with no hesitation. “I would love that.”

“Good. I will give you a call.”

Diana smiled. Jinki took her hand and brought it to his lips. He lightly kissed her hand. Her heart fluttered, as he let her hand go.

“You have a good night,” he said.

“Good night,” Diana said, getting her key out.

She opened her front door. Jinki waited until she was safely inside of her house. He waved. He turned around and headed for his car. The driver got out and opened the door for him. The driver climbed in and they drove off.


	5. The Next Day

“I really had a great time,” said Diana, pouring Amber a cup of coffee.

“I’m glad,” said Amber taking a swallow of her coffee.

“He was a real gentleman. Open doors, pull the chair out for me, just an all around nice guy.”

“He didn’t try anything, did he?”

“Well, we did hold hands a lot. Which was very nice.”

“Hopeless romantic,” said Amber.

“Can’t help it,” Diana replied. “Oh, by the way, I told him about you and the candle. He said next time when he talks to Taemin, he will tell him about it.”

“Get out of here.”

“I told him you would be over the moon about it.”

“This is so crazy.”

“Believe it,” said Diana, taking a sip of her coffee.

“So, did he ask you for a second date?”

“Yes and I told him I would love to.”

“Yes! I'm happy for you.”

“Thanks.”

The doorbell rang.

“I wonder who that can be,” said Diana.

“I get the door for you,” said Amber getting up from the kitchen table.

Amber went out of the kitchen and went down the hallway to the front foyer. She used the peephole to see who was at the front door. She saw a florist delivery van parked in front of the house. A tall man was standing in front of the door, with a vase of flowers.

“Who is it?” she asked.

“LA Florist.”

“One moment, please,” she said, unlocking the door. 

Amber opened the front door and the delivery man handed Amber the flowers.

“Thank you.”

The delivery man turned around and walked down the walk way and headed to his van. He got in and drove off. Amber closed the door.

“Who was at the front door?” asked Diana coming into the front hall. “Oh my.”

“These are for you,” said Amber, sitting the flowers down on the front hall table.

“OMG. . .these are gorgeous,” replied Diana getting the card out. “To Diana. . .Thank you for a lovely date. I had a wonderful time and I look forward to our next date. Jinki”

“Awww. . .that’s so sweet.”

“Yes, it is,” said Diana taking a sniffle at the flowers.

The phone rings. 

“I’ll get it,” said Amber going to the front room. She puts up the phone.

“Hello,” she answered. “Hold on.”

Amber went back to the front hall. She hands Diana the phone.

“Who is it?” Diana mouthed.

“Your boo,” Amber mouthed back smiling.

“Hello, Jinki,” Diana answered.

“Hi, Diana,” he replied. “I hope I didn’t catch you at a bad time.”

“No, you didn’t. I’m glad you called. Thank you for the flowers you sent. They are lovely.”

“You are welcome,” he said smiling. “What are you doing Sunday evening?”

“No plans at the moment.”

“Good. Would you like to go to see an opera with me?”

“Yes.”

“Alright. We could have an early dinner, then the opera. Can I pick you up at your house?”

“Yes, that would be fine,” said Diana smiling.

“Good. I will pick you up at six.”

“Okay.”

“See you tomorrow,” Jinki said. “Enjoy the rest of your morning.”

“Thank you. Bye.”

“Bye,” Jinki said hanging up.

“Well,” Amber began.

“You are doing my make-up again tomorrow. Going to see an opera.”

“Second date. Look at you. . .Go my Queen!” replied Amber.

“My God, his voice on the phone. . .so sexy.”

“I heard. . .he seems so nice.”

“He is. Jinki is so nice, sweet and sexy. Oh my, listening to me gushy like a high school girl.”

“And why not. Like I said yesterday, he is fine as fuck. You are going out with him. Enough said.”

“Okay.”

“Now, we got to pick out your outfit,” said Amber smiling.


	6. The Second Date

There was a gasp from the audience, as the protagonist jumped to her death. The curtains are drawn down, as the audience audible claps are echoed throughout the theater. The curtain rises back up and the cast take their bows. Flowers were brought out for the three lead actors and four curtain calls later, the cast exit.

Diana wiped a few tears away with the handkerchief that Jinki gave her. They stood up and applauded for the cast. The last curtain call and audience began to head to the exits. Jinki and Diana were in a private booth on the balcony level near the stage. They waited there until the crowd thin out.

“Did you enjoy the opera?” asked Jinki, turning his body towards Diana.

“Yes,” said Diana. “Puccini’s Tosca is one of my favorite operas. I always felt she was a badass on how she tried to do everything to keep her lover alive. Even compromising her morality to a certain point.”

“But she paid the ultimate price at the end. . .her life. . .,” said Jinki.

“She did, which was tragic. . .all that she sacrificed to be with her lover,” said Diana.

Jinki looked down to see the theater just about empty.

“I think we can head out now,” said Jinki getting up from the seat, buttoning up his white suit jacket.

Diana got up from her seat. She was wearing a black cocktail dress with sheer short sleeves, with a delicate white floral pattern design. The dress showcases her amazing curvy figure. Her shoulder length hair was loosely curled to frame her round face. Amber did her makeup to a tee. She had her pearl earrings and necklace to enhance the whole look. She was breathtaking.

Jinki offered his hand to her and she accepted. They went out of the balcony and down the hall to the stairs. They went down the stairs into the lobby, where Jinki gave the valet the keys to the car to bring it around the front. Jinki pushed open the door and Diana went out. He was right behind her. They waited by the curb of the theater for the car. The valet pulled up, got out of the car and handed the keys to Jinki.

“Thank you,” Jinki said to the valet.

Jinki walked Diana to the other side of the car and opened the door for her. She slipped inside and he closed the door for her. He went back to the other side and climbed in. Diana put her seat belt on, as he did the same thing.

“Do you want to go for some ice-cream?” Jinki asked.

“Sure,” said Diana smiling.

“Okay,” he said, pulling off from the theater.

Jinki drove to the Ice Cream Shop which was not too far from the theater. He parked the car in front of the parlor and got out. He went to the other side and opened the door for Diana. She stepped out and he closed the door behind her. Jinki opened the front door and they went inside. They went to the front counter, where there were a variety of ice-creams in different flavors.

“What would you like?” he asked.

“Rocky road in a waffle cone,” said Diana.

“Okay.”

The clerk came behind the counter.

“How can I help you?” said the clerk.

“Give me 1 scoop of rocky road ice-cream in a waffle cone and 1 scoop of strawberry in a waffle cone.”

“Okay,” said the clerk, as he put on gloves and began to scoop out the ice-cream.

The clerk handed Jinki the ice-cream which was both wrapped in napkins. Jinki handed both to Diana, so he can pay for them. He went down the counter to the register and paid for them.

“Thank you,” said the clerk. “Have a nice night.”

“Thank you,” said Jinki, turning his attention to Diana.

She handed his ice-cream to him.

“Let’s go out.”

Jinki opened the door for Diana and they went out.

“There’s a park not too far from here, let’s walk down.”

“Okay,” replied Diana.

The moon was showing its total light, as it shone brightly on the couple walking towards the benches in the park. Jinki looked up and smiled. He knew that Jonghyun would approve. The wind was blowing lightly, as Jinki and Diana were eating their ice-cream and enjoying each other's company. They approached the bench and sat down.

“This rocky road is pretty good,” said Diana taking a lick of her ice-cream.

_“My God, how she licks that ice-cream,” he thought, biting his bottom lip. “I wish I could just kiss those gorgeous lips.”_

“Glad you like it,” Jinki replied, licking his ice-cream.

_“That tongue,” she thought. “I wonder how many licks would it take. . .Oh my. . .”_

“I wanted to ask you the other night how you met Key.”

“My darling Key,” smiled Diana, as she was finishing her cone. “Well, he just one day showed up at the office stating he needed to find a house and I was the one that he wanted to help find it for him.”

“That sounds like Key to a tee,” said Jinki laughing.

He finished the last bite of his cone.

“He told me what he wanted and the price wasn’t a problem. I say about two weeks, we found his dream house. Ever since then we have been friends. Love his food at the restaurant and I frequent it quite a lot.”

“Key is a good friend to have and I’m glad you two are friends.”

“Me, too,” she said. “Now I have another friend because of Key.”

“More than you know.”

Diana folded her arms.

“Are you cold?” he asked.

“Yes, a little. Because of the ice-cream.”

“Here,” Jinki said, taking off his jacket and placing it around Diana’s shoulder. “That should warm you up.”

“Thank you,” she said, taking in the scent of his cologne on his jacket. “Just want to say I had a great time with you tonight.”

“You did,” he replied surprisingly.

“Yes,” Diana said. “What more a woman can ask for. . .dinner, a great time at the opera, ice-cream and a man that could possibly be the one.”

“The one. . .”

“That I might like to be around.”

“Since you put it that way, I like being around you. And yes, I had a great time with you as well.”

“I was wondering if you would like to go out again with me.”

“You are asking me,” replied Jinki.

“Yes. Since you asked me twice, why not?”

“I would love to,” he said smiling at her.

“Good.”

“Since I might be the one you like to be around, I was wondering if I can kiss you,” Jinki said inching closer to her.

“You are asking permission?” Diana asked inching closer to him.

“Are you going to grant it?”

“I guess I will,” she said looking at him.

Jinki leaned in resting his hand against the nape of Diana’s neck and gently pulled her towards him. He brushes his lips against hers, tasting the rocky road ice-cream that she just had on her lips. Sweet, tender and soft as their lips connected. Diana closed her eyes, as she let the moment happen. Jinki pulled his lips from hers as he ended the kiss. He bit his lower lip.

“That was nice,” said Diana.

“Yeah,” Jinki said resting his forehead against hers. “I better take you home before I get into trouble.”

“I think I might like getting in trouble with you,” Diana said smiling.

Jinki laughed, as he got up from the bench. He reached for Diana’s hand, as she rose from the bench. They walked slowly to the car, as they were holding hands. When they got to the car, he opened the door for her and she climbed in. Jinki went to the other side and climbed in. He started the car and they were off to her house.

Twenty minutes later, they were at her house. Jinki parked the car and got out. He walked to the other and opened the door for her. Diana got out as he closed the door behind her. He walked Diana to her front porch. He had undone his tie and it was hanging around his neck. Jinki stood right in front of her.

“I really had a great time tonight, including the kiss,” she said.

“I enjoyed being around you and the kiss was nice,” Jinki said, biting his lip.

“You mean this kiss,” Diana said leaning in and kissing Jinki.

Jinki felt Diana lips slightly open, as he wrapped his arms around her. This time the kiss was a little bit longer, but tender. Diana wrapped her arms around Jinki's neck, as they deepened the kiss. Jinki loosen his embrace, as they slowed down their kissing. They looked at each other, as they pulled away.

“Thank you for tonight,” said Diana, handing Jinki his jacket back. “I will call you for our next date.

” “Okay,” Jinki said looking at her.

“Jinki.”

“Yes.”

“I like kissing the person, who I like to be around,” Diana said smiling.

“I do, too.”

“Good. Maybe we will have many nights like this,” she said unlocking her door. “Good night, Jinki.”

“Good night, Diana,” he said, as Diana slipped inside her house.

Jinki walked back to his car and got in. Diana watches him through her window. She smiled.


	7. Tonight

Flashes of lightning hit across the window of Jinki’s penthouse, as the rain started to come down again. It has been raining all day and the whole evening. Jinki and Diana were going out, but they decided to stay in. Eating pizza, drinking wine and watching Netflix, Jinki and Diana were curled up on the couch. They had been dating for the past six months, as they found out they really do like each other.

Jinki’s legs were stretched out on the ottoman, as the pizza box and two wine glasses were sitting on the table in front of the couch. Diana rested her head on Jinki's chest, as his hand was caressing her arm. They were watching a rom-com on Netflix. The only light they had was the flicking from the television and the candles that Jinki had burning throughout the room.

The movie was coming to an end when a big clap of thunder shook the room and the power went out. The backup generator normally kicked in about now but it was taking too long. Diana clenched Jinki’s t-shirt.

“Are we afraid of the dark?” Jinki asked.

“Slightly,” she said.

Jinki removed his legs from the ottoman. Diana lifts her head off Jinki’s chest, letting go of his t-shirt and sits up. The room wasn’t completely dark thanks to the candles in the room. Jinki cell phone rang.

“Hello,” he answered. “I see. Thanks for calling.”

“Who was that?” asked Diana.

“That was the superintendent of the building, the whole unit is out. Including the back-up generators. It will be several hours before the power will be back on.”

“Really,” said Diana.  
“Yeah,’ he said turning his body around to face Diana. “I’m sorry, but you are stuck here with me.”

“Well, a least you are not a serial killer and I like you,” she said. “So that’s not so bad.”

“Fair enough,” Jinki said, taking her hands into his. “So what do we do now?”

“Well,” she said inching close to him. “We could just sit here taking in the peace and quietness.”

“That’s true.”

“And the scents of the candles, which reminds me of you, every time I light one at my house .”

“I must say Amber has outdone herself.”

“Yes,” said Diana. “She has.”

“And by the candlelight, you are more beautiful than ever,” he said, bringing her hand to his lips. He kissed them lightly.

“Oh, Jinki,” she whispered.

Jinki looked into Diana’s eyes as he felt the passion deep in his soul. He wrapped his arms around Diana and slowly brought his lips to hers. Slow and sensuously, as their lips brushed against each other. Jinki teases her lips with soft kisses, as Diana parted them slightly. Their passion rose, as their tongues began to play tag with each other.

Diana wrapped her arms around Jinki’s neck, as their kisses deepened. Jinki releases her from his embrace. He has such a hunger in his eyes, which she felt in her core. At that moment, he scooped her up from the couch into his arms and headed to his bedroom. Her arms still looped around his neck, she rested her head against his chest. She felt his heartbeat with every step he made.

Jinki’s bedroom door was open when he entered it. The room was huge, where his king size bed was in the middle. On the right and left side where the night stands where he had two candles on each side. The curtains were drawn back revealing the balcony. The rain was constantly hitting hard, as a flash of lightning lit up the sky.

Jinki laid Diana gently on his bed, as she released her arms around his neck. He stood in front of his bed for a moment and admired Diana. The candles cast a bronze tone over her skin, as it glows in the light. Her curves were perfect, as he imagined her without clothes. Jinki put one knee on his bed and laid beside her. He rested his elbow on the bed, as he propped his face with his left palm looking down at Diana. She was flat on her back looking up at Jinki. His almond shaped eyes were dark with desire, as he leaned down and claimed her lips with his.

Jinki's right hand laid flat on her stomach, as his hand began to roam underneath her t-shirt. Jinki cupped her left breast through her bra, rubbing her nipple making it knot up. Diana gasped as she felt the sensation from his fingertips. He moved from her mouth to her neck peppering kisses around her collarbone. He moved to the other breast and did the exact same thing.

“Jinki, please,” she breathed against his neck.

“Yes,” he whispered, pulling her t-shirt up revealing her blue bra.

“Jinki, please stop,” she said, placing her hand against his chest.

Jinki froze for a minute before he lifted his hand off her chest. He backed off and sat up. Diana scoot herself in the middle of his bed, facing him. He ran his hand through his black hair trying to control his breathing. He looked at her.  
“What’s wrong?”

“I’m scared.”

“Of me.”

“No. . .it’s me.”

“Don’t understand,” he said inching closer to Diana in the middle of the bed.

“For one, it has been a good while since I have been with anybody, intimate. . .”

“Okay. . .”

“And you might not find me desirable after we stripped down. . .”

“What?”

“This body is not 25 anymore. . .”

Jinki shook his head, smiling at her.

“This is serious.”

“Yes it is,” he replied, taking her hands into his. “The first time I saw you standing in that house, you took my breath away. I thought you were the most attractive woman there and I wanted to meet you. When you led me to the library, I saw you put that extra hip movement in your walk. I really enjoyed the view.”

“You did,” Diana said surprised.

“Yes.”

“I was wearing clothes. . .”

“But that’s the allure of it. You had that confidence and that was sexy as hell. I had to meet you.”

“Okay,” Diana began. “Since we are confessing. . .I was watching you when you entered the house. I thought you were so sexy in those jeans that were fitting you in all the right places.”

“Really,” he said, raising his left eyebrow. “You were checking me out.”

“Yeah.”

“Diana,” began Jinki. “You are a smart, beautiful, desirable woman. No twenty-five year old could hold a candle to you. I want you. Just before I laid beside you, I admired you. How beautiful you were laying there and I was imagining you without clothes. I want to make sweet love to you all night. But if you are having doubts and feeling uncomfortable, I understand.”

Jinki got up from the bed, releasing Diana’s hands from his. He hated to leave her, but it was her decision. He looked at her, tilting her head towards his directions. He turned around heading towards the door.

Diana hating that Jinki let her hands go. But he was letting her decide what she wanted to do. She tilted her head towards his direction, looking at him walking towards the door. At that split second, her heart burst with desire.

“Jinki!” called Diana.

Jinki stopped, before he slowly turned around, focusing all his attention on Diana.

“I’m yours,” she said slowly taking her t-shirt off and tossing it in the corner. She held her hands out for him.

Jinki walked back to his bed, still focusing on her. He placed his hands into hers, squeezing them lightly looking into her eyes. Desire was burning bright into their soul, as he kneel down in front of her. He placed his hand on the nape of her neck.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Yes,” Diana whispered. “I want you. I want to feel your hands on me. I want to feel you inside of me.”

Jinki leaned in teasing her lips with his. Soft kisses until his tongue pushes forward to play tag with hers. Diana placed her hands on his waist pulling his t-shirt up. He released his hand from the nape of her neck, as he slowly pulled back from her mouth. Diana finished pulling his t-shirt over his head and tossed it in the corner with hers.

Jinki stood up, unbuttoning, unzipping his jeans before he pulled them down to his ankles. He pulled them off and tossed them in the same corner as the t-shirts. Diana marvels at his well toned tan body, as he comes back to her. He left his black boxer briefs on.

Diana unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, as he came towards her. She motions for him to take them off. Jinki pulled them off and tossed them. She was wearing matching panties/bra set which was blue. Jinki climbed back on the bed covering Diana's body with his own.

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered, softly possessing her lips, teasing them with kisses.

He moved from her lips to her neck softly pecking kisses down until he reached the valley of her breasts. He reached around the back to unhook her bra, but realized it didn’t unhook from the back.

“Going the wrong way,” Diana whispered, unhooking her bra from the front. “Easy for me to put it on.”

“Also easy access,” replied Jinki, as he slipped the bra off from her body. “Very easy access.”

Jinki cupped her right breast into his hand and began to licked the underside of it. He swirled his tongue around it, licking it like an ice-cream cone until he reached her nipple. He took the chocolate morsel into his mouth and rolled it against his tongue until it pucker into a hard stone.

“Oh, Jinki,” she moaned, running her hand through his black hair.

Jinki took the flat of his palm and rubbed against the other nipple until it firm up. He went down a little farther down her body, leaving small pecks and bits until he reached her navel. He swirls his tongue around and inside doting in and out of her navel. Jinki dragged his fingers towards her panties. He slipped his fingers inside and pulled her lips apart.

“Jinki.”

“Yes,” he whispered, teasing her clit with his fingers.

“Oh,” she breathed, as the sensation was vibrating through her body. “You might have to lube up, because I sometimes suffer from dryness.”

“Okay,” he said, pulling his fingers out from her panties.

Jinki pulled Diana’s panties down her hips, taking them off. He pulled her legs apart, bending them slightly, as he bent his head down to her vagina. He pulled her plump lips apart, rubbing his thumb across her clit. He rubbed her engorged clit in a circular motion, making her body buck underneath him. Jinki replaced his thumb with his tongue brushing against her clit.

He licked Diana’s clit in a circular motion, until he fully took it into his mouth and began to gently suck on it. Diana thrust forward, as Jinki applied gentle pressure to her clit.

“Oh, God,” she breathed, throwing her head back feeling the sensation throughout her body.

Diana gently pulled Jinki’s hair in response to what he was doing to her body. Sweet torture, setting her skin on fire with every lick and sucking motion he was delivering. Making her feel things she hasn’t felt in a long time, her body responding to his touch. This man, which she adored, playing her body like a fine tune violin, hitting all the right cords.

“Oh. . .Jinki,” she whispered feeling an orgasm coming.

Jinki knew she was close to having an orgasm, but he wasn’t quite through yet ravishing her body. He slowly removed his tongue from her clit and moved down to her vagina. He poked his tongue inside going in and out in a rhythm motion, still rubbing her clit. The sensation was too much for Diana, succumbing to her burning desires.

“Jinki. . .I’m. . .,” Diana moaned, clenching the bed sheets, as she felt an orgasmic flux surge through her.

Jinki releases Diana’s vagina, as her juices spill from her. He went back up and kissed Diana hard on her lips, as she tasted herself on his lips. She felt his cock hard on her stomach, as she was coming down from her orgasm. Jinki lifted up off her for a second to pull off his black boxer briefs. He tossed them in the corner. He was long and hard just for her.

Jinki reaches over by the night stand pulling out the drawer. He reached inside for a condom and the lube. He began to open the package, when Diana stopped him.

“I want to feel you, all of you inside of me,” she breathed.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” she replied, taking the condom out of his hand and laying it back on the nightstand. “I trust you.”

“Okay,” he said.

Jinki opened the lube and squeezed a small amount in his palm. He spread it equally on his hardened cock, before he entered Diana. Jinki looked straight into Diana’s eyes, seeing the want and desire she had for him. He positioned himself in front of her entrance and slowly entered her. He bent down and captured her mouth with his, as he began to pump slowly against her. Diana wrapped her arms around his back, as he began to love her.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The lightning flashes in the night sky, as the rain continues to fall. Jinki was standing in front of his balcony door watching the rain and lightning put on a spectacular show for an audience of one. The lights were still off, as the candles he had lit earlier were still going strong. He glanced over to the bed, where Diana was sleeping peaceful. The woman he adored, the woman he made sweet love to, the woman he confessed he loved. Diana was his world and he would do anything to protect her.

_Diana reached for his hand, as she reached another orgasmic high, as Jinki pumped into her. This time she screamed his name, squeezing his hand tight, bucking wildly against him. Sweat beaded off Jinki, as he felt the same feeling swept through him. He spilled his seed in her before he fell hard on her. Diana felt Jinki breath on her neck, as she wrapped her arms around him. She began to cry, as she held him tight._

_“What’s wrong?” he asked, feeling her tears on his cheeks._

_Diana released her grip around Jinki’s neck. He rolled off her and sat up to face her. He wiped tears from her face._

_“You are the first man who cared how I felt. You were tender and patient with me. You made me feel like I was special.”_

_“Diana, you're special to me,” said Jinki. “At this moment and maybe sooner, I have fallen deeply in love with you.”_

_“What?”_

_“I love you,” he said. “You are my world and I want you to be in it.”_

_“I’m not going anyway,” Diana said, as new tears began to form. “I love you, too.”_

_Jinki leaned down kissing her, as they felt their passion rising again._

Diana crept behind Jinki and wrapped her arms around his chest. He smiled, resting his hand on top of hers. She rested her head against his back feeling the warmth. The lightning flashes across his face, as she sees his reflection in the balcony glass door. She smiles.

“What are you thinking?” she asked.

“How lucky I am to have you in my life,” he said, turning around facing her.

Jinki wrapped his arms around her, taking in her scent. Diana rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

“I’m very lucky then. I’m so grateful that I asked my brother to do a background check.”

“That and Key,” he replied.

“My darling Key.”

“Yeah,” he said. “It was Key that suggested that I go to the open house. He said I needed more friends, then him and Ming.”

“Oh my,” said Diana looking up at Jinki. “I told him to tell all his friends. Didn’t have any idea that I would end up falling for one. But how did he figure we would end up together?”

“Wishful thinking and a lot of hoping,” he said. “But he knew when I saw you, I would be totally smitten with you.”

“I guess he knows us so well,” Diana replied.

“Yes. Also, when he brought the bill for our dinner, he left me a note, stating that we are destined to be together. And we will be thanking him later.”

“That’s the reason why Key wink at you, when we left out.”

“You caught that.”

“Yes. I knew Key was an angel. My angel.”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Jinki said laughing.

Diana laughed, knowing Key would say that.

“Come back to bed with me,” said Diana.

“I like the sound of that,” said Jinki lowering his head towards Diana kissing her.

Diana broke the kiss off. She took his hand and led him back to his bed. Diana gently pushed him back onto the bed. He scooted his body in the middle of the bed. She climbed on top of him.

“I wanted to do this all night,” she said kissing his left earlobe.

“You are not playing fair, Mama,” Jinki said in a husky voice.

“Mama,” she whispered near his ear. “I told you when we first met I could be older enough to be your mother.”

“I told you, you weren't my mother, but what you are doing to my earlobe, you are Mama,” he said, slapping her on ass.

“Oh,” she squealed. “Just for that, you are definitely going to be punished, Daddy.”

“Oh,” he said, licking his lips. “What did you have in mind?”

“Shut up Daddy,” Diana said going back to his earlobe and kissing it.

“Do whatever you want, Mama. I’m yours.”

“Always,” she whispered in his ear, as she licked the outside of it.

Diana went from his earlobe to his lips, laying wet passion kisses on it. She playfully nibbles on his bottom lip, paying close attention to his tongue. Diana pushed passed his lips, playing tag with his tongue. Jinki tried to wrap his arms around her waist, but Diana had grabbed his wrists pinning him down.

“I’m running this show,” she said going down towards his throat.

Diana slowly dragged her tongue along his throat down to his Adam Apple licking it before she wrapped her mouth around it. She gently sucks this sensitive area making him moan. Diana went down from his Adam’s Apple to his collarbone kissing and licking before she went to his chest. She swirls her tongue around his right nipple making him moan her name.

“Oh sweet Jesus, Diana,” he moan, as she applied this sweet torture on him.

Diana didn’t neglect the other nipple. She applies the same attention to that one as well, making it pucker under her tongue. She went farther down his chest, kissing and licking every spot until she reached his navel. She swirled her tongue around it, licking and poking her tongue inside of it. Jinki ran his hand through her hair, pulling it gently, as she went down farther until she reached his massive cock.

Some of Jinki’s pre-cum leaked on Diana's hand, as she took Jinki’s cock into her hands, stroking it. With her other hand she massaged his balls, as he closed his eyes, letting her do whatever she wanted to him. Diana took his cock, licking her tongue around his tip before she took his cock into her mouth. She sucked it before she popped it out of her mouth, taking her tongue going down his base, going back up like an ice-cream cone. She swirled her tongue all around it, before she popped it back into her mouth sucking like it was no tomorrow. Jinki threw his head back knowing he was going to explode with this woman giving this much attention to his cock.

“Oh, God Diana,” he moaned, clenching the sheets.

Diana popped his cock out of her mouth, before he released. She licked some of his cum before she went back up to his mouth. She kissed him hard, as he tasted himself on her lips. She took his cock back into her hands.

“Don’t need the lube,” he breathed.

“No,” she said, placing his tip near her entrance. “You got me totally wet for you.”

Diana guided Jinki’s cock inside of her. She sat there for a minute adjusting to his size and girth inside of her. She began to rock slowly against his body setting the pace. She leans forward, as her breast brushes against Jinki's chest. Jinki captured a nipple in his mouth and began to roll it off his tongue. She sat forward letting her nipple slip out of his mouth. Jinki rested his hand on her breast, caressing the nipple, as she rested her hand against his.

Jinki moaned and groaned feeling his cock go deeper inside of Diana. She picked up the pace, feeling her core throbbing around Jinki’s cock. Diana braced her hands on the head board, thrusting harder and faster against Jinki. Both were on the brink of something wonderful, as sweat beaded off them.

In three long hard thrusts, Jinki and Diana cried out, hitting the tidal wave of orgasmic flux together. Her core throbbed around his cock clamping down, as he shot his hot seed into her. She landed hard on him feeling the cool sweat on his chest. They laid there in the aftermath of their lovemaking. Jinki wrapped his arms around her back, as their breathing became labor.

Diana slipped down from Jinki lying on the side of him. She laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. Their legs tangled together between the sheets. Jinki slowly rubbed her arm.

“You are incredible,” he said.

“We are,” she said. “I love you.”

“I love you always,” Jinki said, wrapping his arms around Diana.


	8. All Night, All Day

Diana slowly opened her eyes focusing on the balcony. The curtains were drawn, but she still could hear the rain falling. She stretched her legs and arms out, as she kicked out of the sheets. Diana sits up in bed, noticing a smell of bacon in the air. She smiled noticing at the end of the bed were a pair of boxer shorts and a robe. Diana got out of bed and slipped the boxers on. They were a tad big, but they weren't going to fall off. She slipped the robe on and tied it along the waist. Diana went out of the bedroom going towards the kitchen.

Diana stood in the doorway watching Jinki at the stove. He was in a pair of boxer shorts and a white t- shirt, which covered his abs nicely. He took the bacon out of the pan and placed it on the plate. Jinki cut the stove off, when Diana wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Morning,” Jinki said, placing his hand on top of hers.

“Morning,” Diana replied.

Jinki turned around wrapping his arms around her. Lowering his lips to hers, softly teasing her with a slow sensual kiss.

“I hope you are hungry,” Jinki said breaking the kiss off.

“I am,” Diana said, wrapping her arms around his neck. “After that workout last night, I’m starving.”

“Yeah,” Jinki said smiling. “I was thinking. . .would you like to spend the rest of the weekend here with me?”

“Yes, I would love to, but I need a change of clothes.”

“But I like what you have on now or . . .”

“Lee Jinki, you want me to be naked all day.”

“Why not?” he asked, lowering his hand down to her ass. “My lover has this incredible body which I love all her curves.”

“Well, my man has this incredible cock that would make you call him Daddy all night and maybe all day. . .”she said snaking her hand down in front of him. Diana laid her hand on his bulge. . .he was rock solid.

“You see what you are doing to me,” he said, pressing his body against hers.

Jinki took possession of her mouth, kissing her hard, as he backed Diana against the kitchen wall. He untied the robe, pulling down the boxer shorts. Diana slipped her hands down by his waist pulling down his boxer shorts. They fell down to his ankle, as she stepped out of hers. Jinki slipped his cock inside of Diana, as she was wet and ready for him. She gasped as his length filled her completely. Jinki lifted her up, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He began to thrust swiftly against her pelvic bone.

Jinki moved down from her lips, to her collarbone licking the droplets of sweat, moving inside of her. He captured her nipple with his mouth tenderly sucking on it. Diana wrapped her arms around him, as he continued to thrust against her.

“Oh, God. . .”she moaned, feeling the waves of an orgasmic flux teetering on the edge.

“Diana,” he whispered, moving faster and deeper with every thrust. “Cum for me.”

Diana felt his hot breath on her neck, as she couldn’t hold on for much longer.

“Yes, Jinki!” she cried out.

Jinki was on the brink of his own orgasm, as he continued to pump inside of Diana. He felt her breath on his neck, as she was coming down from her high. After three short thrusts, Jinki spilled his hot seed into her. Diana laid her head on his chest, as he held onto her. Jinki slowly slump to the bottom of the kitchen floor, still cradling Diana in his arms. Diana could feel his cock throbbing, as he was still inside of her.

Jinki kissed her tenderly, as he released himself from her. Their breathing became labor, as they held each for a couple of minutes.

“Well,” Jinki began resting his forehead against hers. “I never expected for that to happen. Maybe we might need to rethink this. Maybe you need to go home. . .”

“No way,” Diana laughed. “You started it. I’m staying.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” he said de-tangling himself from Diana.

Jinki got up and pulled up his boxer shorts. He helped Diana up, as she closed her robe up. She picked up the boxer shorts, she had kicked off. Diana leaned against the kitchen wall, as Jinki rested his hands against it trapping her in his arms. He looked at her.

“Okay, Jinki. . .” Diana began. “This is the plan. We eat, take a nice long shower together, then you get dressed, you can go downstairs to my car and get the overnight bag which is in my trunk.”

“You have an overnight bag already packed.”

“Yeah. I keep one in the car, just in case, if I have to spend the night somewhere or in an emergency. You never know.”

“A very good idea,” he said leaning in, kissing her.

“We are never going to get anything done,” she said in between kisses.

“That's the point,” Jinki said smiling.

Diana shook her head, as the notification went off on his computer in the next room.

“I wonder who is Skyping me?”

Jinki went out of the kitchen into the living area, where his laptop was at the desk. He opened Skype and Taemin appeared on the screen.

“Hey, Taemin,” he said.

“Hey, Jinki,” Taemin said smiling. “I’m glad I have reached you. Trying since last night, but no signal.”

“The power was out, just really came back.”

“Okay. Quick question. Is Diana with you?”

“Yes. . .” Jinki hesitated. “Why?”

“Who was that, Jinki?” Diana asked, coming into the living space. “Oh, Taemin, Hi” She clenched the robe at her neck tighter .

“Hi Diana. I’m glad to see you, because someone has been looking for you.”

The screen on Taemin end splits up and Amber comes on screen.

“Amber.”

“Hi sis,” Amber began. “I've been worried sick about you. Tried to call your phone, but it was off. Didn’t know where you were when the power went out.”

“Well you see for yourself, I’m okay. I told you, I was going over to Jinki’s place, therefore I turned my phone off.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t realize you were going to spend the night there.”

“Neither then I,” she said, as Jinki wrapped his arms around her. “I will talk to you later. Love you.”

“Love you, sis,” said Amber winking at her sister. “Bye Jinki.”

“Bye Amber.”

Amber’s side of the screen went out, as Taemin's smiling face came back up. “I’m sorry that we interrupted your morning. We were worried, since we hadn’t heard from you two.”

“No problem, Taemin,” said Jinki.

“You two enjoy the rest of the morning. Love you.”

“Love you Taemin. Will call you later.”

“Bye Taemin,” said Diana.

“Bye Diana,” said Taemin, disconnecting from Skype.

“Sorry about that, Jinki.”

“No problem. Your sister was worried about you. But I have one question.”

“What?”

  
“When Amber and Taemin start Skyping each other.”

“That’s a good question,” said Diana. “I ask her when I talk to her, but now I’m starving. Can we eat?”

“Sure,” Jinki said, taking Diana’s hand and leading her back into the kitchen.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_**“Thanks Taemin,” said Amber .** _

_**“No problem,” Taemin said looking at Amber. “I’m glad that we were able to reach them.”** _

_**“This will be the last time I will Skype you.”** _

_**“Why?”** _

_**“I shouldn’t have bothered you.”** _

_**“It was no problem. Besides, I’m glad I got the chance to see the person I've been talking to for a couple months now.”** _

_**“Me, too.”** _

_**“You can Skype me anytime,” Taemin said smiling.** _

_**“Okay,” said Amber.** _

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_The water dribbled down, as the bodies intertwined with each other. Jinki licked Diana's collarbone thrusting inside of her. She wrapped her arms around him, feeling the pleasure of him inside of her intensify. They moved as one unit, feeling the passion begin to bubble up to the surface._

Diana untied the robe and began to touch herself. She was lying on Jinki’s bed waiting on him to come back from her car with her overnight bag. She still could feel his touch on her body reliving the moment in the shower. Diana closed her eyes, lowering her hand down to her outer lips, spreading them. She took her thumb across her clit rubbing slowly in a circular motion.

Jinki opened his front door to his penthouse coming in. It was still raining and looked like it wasn’t going anywhere. Jinki had Diana’s overnight bag in his hand, as he threw her car keys in the dish next to his. He smiled liking the notion that she was here with him. He went towards his bedroom, when he heard a soft moan.

Jinki lean against his bedroom door watching Diana pleasuring herself. Her hands rubbing her clit, as a moan escapes from her mouth. He licked his lips, seeing his lover masturbating making him excited. He felt his cock throb watching her every move. He went inside of his bedroom sitting her bag down next to the bed.

Jinki went in front of his bed kneeling down. Her legs were spread out just for him. He gently grabbed her legs and pulled her down towards him. Diana was stunned just for a second, when she removed her thumb off her clit. Jinki bent his head down between her legs, spreading her outer lips apart. He teases her plump clit with his tongue brushing against it. Diana reaches down running her hand through his hair.

Jinki gently sucks on her clit making her buck against him. She felt the heat throughout her whole body. The sucking noise he was making was driving her wild. He moved his tongue down to her core and began to lick around until she was panting.

“Oh God, Jinki. . .don’t stop,” she moaned, throwing her head back against the pillow.

Jinki smirk, knowing he had her on the edge. To push her farther over the edge, he stopped for a moment. Jinki lifted her legs up and rested them on his shoulders to get a better angle on her core. He put his hands under her ass and brought her core closing to him. He clamped down on her clit again alternating between licking it in a circular motion and taking it full in his mouth.

“Oh. . .I’m. . .Jinki. . .,” she cried out clenching the bed sheets.

Jinki drove his tongue inside of her core thrusting in and out. He went back up to her clit and flick it with his tongue a couple of times, completely destroying her. The pleasure and passion she was experiencing went through her like a tidal wave, as she cried out. Her core was throbbing, as Jinki released her. He removed his hands from under her ass and placed his right hand on her stomach. Another orgasm swept through her, as she was coming down from the first one.

Diana unclenched the bed sheets, as her breathing became labor. Her body was still vibrating from the pleasure of Jinki’s tongue and mouth on her. This man can do wonder with that tongue and it shows. Diana placed her hand on top of Jinki’s where he still had it on her stomach. The mire touch of his hand over her stomach caused another orgasm to rip through.

Jinki got up from his knees and went to the bathroom. He came back with a towel and began to clean up Diana. He carefully wiped her, as her juices were flowing. When he finished, he went back to the bathroom. It was a few minutes before he returned back to the bed. He laid down next to her, placing his hand over her neck slightly turning it towards him. Brushing his fingertips over her lips, Diana kisses them.

Jinki brushes his lips against hers and kisses her softly. She tastes the mouthwash on his lips, as he deepens the kiss. He placed his arm around her waist, snuggled close to her. They laid there for a few minutes enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking before a word was spoken.

“I think you were right,” Diana replied.

“About.”

“I should have gone home,” she said smiling.

“No,” he replied. “You are here now, no turning back. Besides, you don’t like my services.”

“Oh, your services are excellent. Especially that tongue of yours. Two thumbs up from me.”

Jinki laughed.

“Beside you got your wish.”

“Which one?”

“I’m still naked.”

“Well, you would have been dressed sooner, but I couldn’t help myself. You were so beautiful laying there spread eagle, pleasuring yourself, it turned me on.”

“I turn you on.”

“Very much so,” he said, rubbing her stomach. “You are beautiful. Inside and out. I love all of you.”

“You really know how to make a woman feel special.”

“You are special,” he said leaning in kissing her.

Jinki's hand began to wander down her body, as his tongue began to play tag with hers. Diana broke the kiss.

“No, we are not doing this,” she said smiling, removing his hand from her body. “Nice try through.”

Diana got up from the bed and grabbed her bag. Jinki laid flat on the bed, his arms spread out in defeat. He let out a sigh. He sat up watching her opening her bag.

“I tried,” he said, bringing his legs up on the bed.

“Yes, you did, but I need to get dressed,” Diana said, pulling out a light green bra and panties set out of her bag. “But you can watch me get dressed.”

“Alright,” he said. “But later, you will be naked again.”

Diana shook her head, slipping her panties on. She took off the robe and tossed it in Jinki’s direction. He caught it, as she put on her bra snapping it in the front. She reached into the bag again and pulled out a pair of blue jean shorts and a green t-shirt.

“Diana,” Jinki called.

“Yes, dear,” she replied, slipping her shorts over her thighs. She zips and fastens them up. Diana slipped her t-shirt over her head.

“I’m curious about something you said last night.”

“What?”

“You said it has been good while you've been intimate with anyone. How long ago?”

“You want to know,” Diana said rejoining Jinki on the bed.

“Yes, I do. But if you don’t want to tell me, I understand.”

“It has been a long time. Actually I have only been intimate with only two people. . .and you are the 1 of 2. . .”

“Okay.”

“I was in my mid twenties just starting out in real estate. . .met this really handsome guy. . .not as handsome as you. . .”

Jinki shook his head smiling.

“We work in the same firm. I didn’t know at the time he was older than me. He didn’t look it. We instantly hit it off. . .started to date which lead to sex. . .he was my first. . .I was madly in love with him until his wife showed up at the office one day. The bastard didn’t tell me he was married. My humiliation when I saw him kissing her. I felt used. I should have seen all the signs but I was too naive to see. He still wanted to see me, just for sex. I couldn’t. I put in my resignation the next week. I couldn’t see myself working there with him, knowing he lied to me and lying to his wife.”

“I’m sorry,” Jinki said, taking her hands into his.

“From that point on, I was very guarded with my heart. Never going to let anybody close to me until now. Men would approach me, I would get my brother Jason to run a background check on them. Most of the time, they were garbage. And even the ones that were decent, I would find a fault with them, so I wouldn’t have to give them my heart. Then you happen. . .my brother was your champion. . .he worked hard to convince me to give you a chance. I know deep down you were the one that could open this heart, but I was so scared that I would get hurt again.”

“I will never hurt you. You are special to me. You deserved all the happiness in the world,” Jinki said, kissing her hand.

“I know now, but at the time I was trying to find any little fault which I did when I read about the case.”

“I told you in due time, I would tell you everything.”

“I know. These past six mouths have been wonderful. I know who you are and you are a person who is very loyal to the people that you loved. You will protect them until the end. I know you will protect me and my heart.”

“Always.”

“That being said, I have an idea why you had the files sealed and who you are protecting. I just want to know, do you have any regrets about the decision you made.”

“No,” Jinki said looking Diana straight in her eyes. “I would do the same exact thing to protect Taemin and his little girl. I love them.”

“Taemin is very lucky to have you in his corner.”

“It wasn’t always like that. Jessica, his ex-wife did a number on our relationship and him. . .it was almost in ruins, but we have this bond which no one can’t break. It took some time, but we are back closer now. All I wanted for him to be happy and Jessica wasn’t it.”

“You don’t need to explain anything. You have your reasons and I respect that. This is all I need to know. That man that I ordered a background check on and the man I’m looking at now, are the same. You are an honorable man, which I gladly give my heart to. I love you, Jinki.”

Diana let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around him. Jinki wrapped his arms around her taking in her scent. Diana rested her head on his shoulder.

“You have my heart completely. I love you, Diana,” Jinki replied, kissing her on the forehead.


	9. Reflections

_“Oh my God,” Diana whispered, staring at the pregnancy test._

_She was still in shock, staring at the two lines indicating that she was pregnant. Diana never thought in a million years she would be pregnant, especially with Jinki’s baby. She was going through menopause and hadn’t had a period since she met Jinki, which was nine months ago._

_She wouldn’t have given it another thought, if she hadn’t got nausea the other day when she cooked for Jinki. She couldn’t take the smell of fried chicken which is his favorite. Diana managed, but it took all of strength not to gag at the sight and smell of it. Amber suggests she take a pregnancy test and here she is._

Diana was sitting in the backseat of Jinki’s car, as his driver put her luggage in the trunk. She was meeting Jinki on his yacht, The Destination, for the weekend. She hadn’t seen him in over two weeks, since he took off. Nobody knew where he went, until he called Diana a three days ago.

_Jinki couldn’t believe his ears on what Diana just said._

_“I’m pregnant,” Diana said looking at Jinki. She was trying to read him._

_“Pregnant,” he repeated, swallowing hard._

_“Here,” Diana said, handing the pregnancy test to him._

_Jinki looked down and saw two lines, indicating she was pregnant. He was going to be a father. Never thought in a million years Diana would be the mother of his child. Jinki put the pregnancy test down on the coffee table. He moved over slightly and put his hand over her stomach._

_“We are going to be parents,” he said smiling._

_“Jinki, I thought you would be upset.”_

_“Shocked, yes, but never upset. We created this baby together. I love you and you are going to be the mother of my child. I’m over the moon.”_

_Jinki kissed her, as she covered her hand over his._

Jinki was sitting in his master suite of his yacht The Destination. He couldn’t wait to see Diana. So much he wants to tell her. Their first anniversary of them dating was this weekend and they have been through so much. He took off for two weeks to clear his mind and plot his next move for their future.

_Jinki opened Diana’s door with the key she had given him._

_“Diana!” he called, going inside and closing the front door. “Diana!”_

_Jinki was getting worried, she didn’t pick up her phone when he called her earlier. He knew she wasn’t feeling well because of the pregnancy and she had scheduled an appointment for the next day._

_“Diana!” he called again, going to the front room._

_“Oh my God, Diana!” he screamed, rushing to her._

_Diana was unconscious in the middle of the floor. He pulled out his phone to call the ambulance, when he noticed the small pool of blood that had soaked the rug._

Jinki’s driver opened the car door for Diana. She got out and headed for the helicopter, as the driver got her luggage out of the trunk. The pilot greeted her.

“Ms. Jenkins,” he said. “We will be headed out in ten minuets.”

“Okay,” she said.

_Jinki paced up and down the emergency room of the hospital waiting for news about Diana. Amber, Jason, Minho and Key were there for support. Amber had called Taemin earlier to let him know what was going on. The doctor emerged from surgery to talk to Jinki._

_“Mr. Lee,” he said, approaching him._

_“Yes,” Jinki replied, turning around. “How is Diana?”_

_“She is resting comfortably. If you hadn’t found her when you did, it would have been a different outcome. She had lost quite a bit of blood due to her pregnancy. We had to do emergency surgery because she had a ruptured one of her fallopian tubes due to an ectopic pregnancy.”_

_“What?” questioned Jinki. “I don’t understand.”_

_“That’s when the pregnancy goes outside of the uterus. The fetus wouldn’t survive in the fallopian tube. We remove the ruptured fallopian tube. I’m sorry for your loss.”_

_“Can I see her?”_

_“Come this way,” the doctor said leading the way._

_Jinki went up on the main deck to get some fresh air. The wind was blowing mildly, as he waited patiently for Diana. She will be here soon._

_Jinki walked inside of Diana’s hospital room. He stood there for a few minutes trying to calm himself. His emotions were getting the best of him. He went towards her bed, where she was awake._

_“Diana.”_

_“Jinki, I’m sorry,” she said as a fresh set of tears form._

_“Diana, it’s not your fault,” he said holding her hand. “We will get through this.”_

_“Our baby is gone.”_

_Jinki laid beside Diana and held her in his arms. Diana cried against Jinki's chest, as his tears began to fall._

“Oh my. . .it’s massive,” she said.

“She is a beauty,” the pilot said.

Diana was amazed by the size of The Destination, as they reached the yacht, which was drifting. The pilot landed safely on the helicopter pad. The Captain approached the helicopter, the pilot cut the engine.

“Ms. Jenkins.”

“Yes,” she said as the pilot helped her down.

“Welcome to The Destination.”

“Thank you,” said Diana, smiling.

“Before you get settled in your room, we can take a tour of the ship.”

“Okay.” Diana said, taking the Captain's arm.

_“Diana, why are doing this?” Jinki asked._

_“Only thing I’m doing is giving you your freedom. I give you permission to break up with me. Find someone who is much younger.”_

_“Diana I want you,” he said, grabbing Diana by her arms. “I don’t want anybody else. You are not being reasonable.”_

_“Am being very reasonable,” she replied, breaking away from his grip. “I’m old. I won’t be able to give you kids. You are young enough to find someone who can give you children.”_

_“Diana. . .” he began trying to hold back his tears. “I love you.”_

_Jinki fell to his knees and hugged her waist. She felt his tears on her stomach. For the past month, they have been fighting constantly. Diana kept pushing him away._

_“Jinki, you are not listening. I don’t want you.”_

_Diana removed Jinki’s arms from her waist. She moved back, her tears were flowing freely. She turned around , walked out of the penthouse and his life. Jinki was motionless, as he watched her walk out. He slowly got up, picking up the vase that was sitting on the coffee table. He threw it across the room hitting a wall, shattered in tiny pieces. He buried his face into his hands slowly sinking to the floor._

_Diana closed the door behind her. She leaned against it, hearing Jinki sobs through the door. She wanted to go back in, but she knew it was no turning back. She composed herself and walked down the hallway to the stairs. Diana walked down the stairs to his garage, where her car was parked. She went to the car and realized she didn’t get her keys. About that time, she couldn’t keep her emotions in. She broke down, as the tears flowed. She slowly sank down by her car sitting on the garage floor rocking._

Diana was in her state room getting settled. She was putting her clothes away, when she heard a knock.

“Come in,” she said.

“Ms. Jenkins,” said the Porter coming into her room.

“Yes.”

“Mr. Lee requested your presence for dinner tonight,” he said. “It will be on the upper deck by his master suite. At 8:00.”

“Tell Mr. Lee I accepted his request. I will see him at 8.”

“Yes, ma'am,” he said stepping out of her room.

_Jinki breaths out taking his hands off his face. He ran his hand through his hair and got up from the floor. He was going to the wall where he threw the vase, to clean up the broken glass. He noticed in the tray, Diana keys were still there next to his. He grabbed them and went downstairs to the garage._

_Diana was still sitting on the garage floor, when Jinki approached her. She was still rocking, holding her stomach. Jinki slid down by her._

_“You forgot these,” he said, taking her hand and placing the keys in her hand._

_“Thank you,” she said, wrapping her hand around them._

_“Since this is good-bye. . .can I kiss you for the last time?”_

_Diana nodded. Jinki reached over resting his hand against the nape of Diana’s neck and gently pulled her towards him. He tenderly kissed her tasting the salt from her tears, as new ones began to form._

_“No–Jinki—I,” she pulled away from him. “I can’t do this. God no!”_

_She screamed breaking down. Jinki wrapped his arms around her, as she hit his chest. All the raw emotions she couldn’t hide anymore. He held her close, as he felt Diana’s tears on his chest._

_“It’s okay,” he whispered. “I’m here.”_

_Diana wrapped her arms around him tight._

_“I’m so sorry, Jinki,” she said sobbing. “I shouldn’t be putting you through this. I—“_

_”It’s alright. We will get through this together,” he said reassuring her._

_Jinki released his grip from her. He got up from the garage floor and scooped her up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried her back up the stairs and into his penthouse. He had left his door open. He went back inside, hitting it with his hips closing it behind him. He took her into his bedroom and laid her on the bed._

_“You are in no shape to be driving,” he said, taking her keys out of her hand._

_Jinki placed her keys on his nightstand and began to pull her shoes off. He grabbed a blanket at the edge of the bed placing it on her. He was about to leave, when she called out._

_“Jinki,”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Stay with me,” Diana said._

_“Okay,” he said._

_Jinki laid next to Diana wrapping his protected arms around her. She closed her eyes feeling his warmth, as the tears fell silently down her cheeks._


	10. Sweet Surprise

The Destination slowly drifts, as the sea underneath was calm. It was a beautiful night to have dinner on the main deck. The lights around the deck gave off a nice romantic glow to it. The moon decided to make a special appearance tonight giving off a soft pink aura. Jinki was standing on the deck looking out into the sea.

_**“Well old friend,” he whispered looking up at the moon. “You appeared on the first date and now 12 months later, you appeared on our 1st anniversary of dating. I know you approved. It has been rough lately, but I do believe we can handle anything at this point.”** _

“Mr. Lee.”

“Yes.”

“I present Ms. Jenkins,” said the Porter.

Jinki was speechless, as Diana stood there on the deck in white glowing like a goddess. Her hair was pinned up with a few loose curls framing her brown round face. She was a vision to behold.

Diana stood there for a few minutes taking in the sight of Jinki. He was so handsome in his navy blazer with navy slacks and a white shirt, which the top button was unbuttoned. His black hair was neatly trimmed, but fluff which she liked.  
Jinki approached Diana and lightly kissed her on the cheek.

“You look amazing,” he said smiling.

“Thank you. You look so handsome,” Diana said slowly, placing her hand on his cheek.

Jinki smiled, as he placed his hand on top of hers. He lifted her hand off his check and kissed it.

“I miss you,” he said.

“I miss you, too.”

“Was your room to your liking?”

“Yes,” she replied.

“Has the staff taken good care of you?”

“They have been wonderful and Lana did an excellent job doing my hair.”

“She did,” Jinki commented. “Also we must do the spa together.”

Diana smiled. “I understand now this is home away from home. This yacht is gorgeous.”

“It’s great to have, to get away from everyone to think, to reflect and to realize what is really important in life.”

“That’s what you did for the past two weeks.”

“Yes.”

“Everybody was worried sick about you, especially me.”

“I’m sorry if I worry you, but I’m fine. Just needed some time alone to think.”

“Okay,” she replied. “But next time you want to escape, let me know ahead of time.”

“Okay,” he said. “But next time, you will be going with me. And that’s a promise.”

Diana smiled. Jinki took her by the hand and led her to the beautiful table that was sitting up on the deck. Jinki pulled the chair out and Diana sat down. Jinki went to the other side. The porter brought out a bottle of wine. He poured the wine into the two wine glasses that were on the table.

“I propose a toast,” Jinki said holding up his glass. “To another year and may we have happiness always in the future.”

“Yes,” replied Diana, raising her glass to Jinki’s and clicking against his.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The night was perfect as Jinki and Diana enjoyed their dinner and each other's company.

“This was so perfect,” said Diana.

“I’m glad,” Jinki said, lying his hand on Diana’s. “The night is young, I might have a couple of surprises for you.”

“Really.”

“Yes. But first,” he said getting up. “May I have this dance?”

Jinki holds his hand out waiting for Diana’s hand.

“Yes, you may,” she said, taking his hand, getting up.

Jinki took her to the center of the deck. Jinki took Diana into his arms, wrapping his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

“You forgot something,” she replied.

“What?”

“Music,” Diana said.

“Oh, yeah. . .need music. . .” Jinki said looking up.

A ten piece orchestra was situated on the upper deck, as they began to play “End of A Day”. They began to sway to the music.

“You are full of surprises.”

“There are more to come,” he said smiling, as the orchestra changed songs and began to play Beautiful Life.

Diana laid her head on his shoulder, as they sway to the music.

“To hold you in my arms again feels so right,” he whispered in Diana’s ear.

“To be back in your arms again feels heavenly,” Diana said, raising her head up. “I promise you I would never push you away.”

“I will hold you to that promise,” he said, lowering his lips to hers.

A nice soft even kiss they shared, as the orchestra finished playing their last set. Jinki and Diana stopped swaying, feeling their passion rising. Jinki breaks the kiss, as the couple pull apart. Diana smiled looking at Jinki feeling the heat of the kiss. This man always made Diana feel special. From a stare or his touch, she always felt very attracted to him. The orchestra played the last note, as Jinki and Diana applauded. The orchestra took their bows.

“Let’s go back to the table,” Jinki replied, taking Diana’s hand leading her back to the table.

The dining table was cleared of all the dinnerware, only two wine glasses remained. A small aqua pearl box was placed where Diana was sitting.

“What’s this?” Diana asked, looking at the small box.

“I don’t know,” Jinki said, pulling out the chair for Diana.

Diana sat down, as Jinki went to the other side of the table, pulled the chair for himself and sat down. Diana picked up the box and shook it. She opened it to reveal a platinum heart shaped locket embellished with diamonds around it and in the center was a Apatite gemstone in aqua pearl color.

“Oh,” she said, taking it out the box. “This is gorgeous.”

“Happy Anniversary,” Jinki said smiling.

“Oh, no. I totally forgot,” she said. “I didn’t get you anything.”

“But you have.”

“What?”

“Your love and you being here,” he said. “That’s all I ask for.”

“Oh, Jinki,” Diana said smiling.

“Open the locket,” he said.

“Okay.”

Diana opened the locket.

“To my wife, which I adore with all my heart,” she read. “Jinki, what?”

Jinki got up from the table and pulled out a smaller black box out of his pants pocket. He went in front of her and got on one knee. He opened the box to reveal a platinum large diamond ring, with tiny apatite gemstones around it. Diana gasped.

“Oh my!”

“I’m assuming you will say yes,” Jinki said.

“Maybe, if you asked?” Diana smiled.

“Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

“Yes,” Diana said, putting her left hand out. Jinki slipped the ring out of the box and slipped it on her ring finger. A perfect fit.

“I promise you from this day forward, you are always loved and cherished,” he said getting up from his knee.

Jinki went around behind Diana and put the necklace around her neck. He pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her. By this time the crew was on deck and applauding the good news. They break the kiss.

“Let’s continue this in our suite,” Jinki whispered.

“Okay,” Diana replied.

Jinki takes Diana’s hand and lends her to his suite, which is off the main deck. He opened the cabin door and led her inside. Jinki closed the door behind him. They were in the living quarters of the suite. The master bedroom was off to the right. The room was lit with candles around the room.

“Finally, I get you alone,” he said, wrapping his arms around her.

“Jinki,” she began wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Yes, my dear,” he said kissing her neck.

“Is this cabin soundproof?”

“Yes.”

Diana unwrapped her arms around from Jinki’s neck. She stepped out of his embrace. She turned around.

“Unzipped me,” she said.

Jinki took the zipper and went down the dress. When he reached the bottom, Diana turned back around to face him. She pulled her sleeves down and let the dress fall to the floor. She stepped out of it. Diana was stunning in her black lacy panties and bra set. She pulled her flats off.

Jinki licked his lips, as she went back to him. Diana pushed his jacket off, letting it fall to the floor. She pulled his shirt out of his pants and began to unbutton his shirt. When she finished, Jinki took it off. Diana licked one of his nipples, as she took his belt buckle and unbuckle it. She unfasten and unzipped his pants. Jinki slipped out of his boat shoes and slipped out of his pants. He was rock solid in his black boxers.

“Now,” Diana began wrapping her arms around him. She could feel his bulge through the boxer shorts. “You know the first time we made love, you were easy on me.”

“Yes,” he said, wrapping his arms around her.

“Not now. I want you to fuck me Daddy. . .Fuck me like you own me. I give you permission to destroy me. . .”

“Mama. . .”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

Diana slipped her hand over his bulge and gently squeezed it.

“I want this cock buried deep inside of me, as I screamed your name, not to stop. Begging you to make me cum over and over again.”

Jinki kissed Diana, as his tongue began to play tag. They both felt the passion burn as their hands too began to roam. He gently pulled her head back, as he broke the kiss.

“Are we making up for the two months we miss?” Jinki replied.

“Hell, yes,” Diana said, lowering her hand down his ass giving a squeeze. “Do you know how much I miss your hands on me?”

Jinki slowly caressed her neck, as his hand went down her chest.

“Um huh,” she responded. “Or when you put your mouth on me, especially your tongue.”

Jinki kissed her neck, then slowly dragged his tongue down her chest to her valley. He unhooked her bra from the front sliding if off her shoulders. His mouth latched on her right breast, as his tongue licked around her nipple making it hard as a pebble. Jinki took his finger and traced around the other nipple making it hard as well.

Diana ran her hand through Jinki’s hair as he was torturing her body with his tongue. Every touch, lick and sucking motion was setting her body on fire.

Oh God, Jinki,” she whispered. “Take me.”

Jinki picked up Diana, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, taking her into the bedroom. Candles were totally surrounding the bedroom, as rose petals were scattered around the room. The scent from the candles were a mixture of peonies, vanilla and rose which were her favorites.

Jinki laid Diana on the bed. He stood there for a few minutes, just looking at her. Her skin was flawless in the candlelight, casting a bronze shadow over it. He reached over and pulled her panties over her brown thighs. Jinki removed his boxer briefs, before he positioned himself in front of Diana.

Diana slightly spread her legs waiting for him to enter her. Jinki bent down and licked her clit before he took her. She bucked, as he clamped down for a second. His mouth worked her clit, as she began to pant.

“Jinki, fuck me,” she begged. “No mercy.”

Jinki stopped sucking on her clit and moved back up. He kissed her hard on the lips, taking his cock into his hands and guiding it into her sweet core. She gasped, as he filled and stretched her to his full length. Jinki laid there inside of her for a few minutes before he began to thrust. Diana felt his cock throbbed against her vagina walls. All at once Jinki moved fast, hard and deep within Diana. She wrapped her legs around his waist, as he pounded furiously.

They both were moving in a constant rhythm, as their lovemaking reached a fever pitch. In five hard thrusts, Jinki had totally destroyed Diana, as she wanted.

“JINKI, GODDAMNIT!” Diana screamed.

She grabbed his forearm, as she threw her head back feeling the passion, pain and pleasure of him sweeping through her. Sweat beaded off him, as he continued to pump into her, before he reached his peak. He emptied his seed into her. Diana felt a second orgasm shudder through, as he fell on her.

Diana felt Jinki’s breath on her neck, as he kissed her there. He moved to her mouth and kissed her so softly. He rolled off of her, as they controlled their breathing. Jinki wrapped his arms around her waist, as they laid there basking in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The waters surrounding The Destination lapped against the hull of the ship, as a breeze whipped through the decks. Jinki was on the deck in his robe, looking at the view of the horizon as the sun was peeking out of the water. The transformation from night to morning was in full view, as the colors of the sky began to change. Purplish to bluish hues splash across the sky, as the sun was taking charge. The edge of the morning was going to be bright, just like his future was going to be. His body and soul were at peace, as the woman he loves agreed to be his wife. What more could he ask for? Jinki smiled, as he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his chest.

Diana crept behind him wrapping her arms around his chest. Jinki placed his hands over hers. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss the two moles that are behind his neck. A slight breeze wrapped around her ankles, as the robe she had on flapped open.

“What are you doing, Mama?” he asked smiling.

“Kissing your vampire love marks,” she said resting her head against his back. “I’m claiming you. Your heart and soul belongs to me now, Daddy.”

“My heart and soul always belongs to you, as soon as I lay eyes on you that day at the opening house. You just didn’t know it yet.”

Diana laughed, as she released her arms around his chest. She stood beside him, as he took her left hand into his. He lifted it up to his lips, kissing her ring.

“The view is breathtaking,” replied Diana.

“Yes it is.”

“Okay, Jinki. You owe me an explanation on how you pull this off.”

“I guess I do,” he said. “Come on, let’s have a seat.”

Jinki led Diana to a lounge chair, which was on the deck. Diana sits down, Jinki sits down facing her.

“Okay. First thing first, I apologize if I made you worry. That wasn’t my intention. First couple days, nobody didn’t know where I went or what I was up to, including you.”

“When you called me, you said you were going away for a week and not to worry. . .you need to think. . .”

“Which was partially true. I knew you would start to worry if I didn’t call you back in a couple of days. . .so when you called your brother to track me, he couldn’t find me.”

“Yeah, which was weird because he can track anybody. Hold up, how did you know. . .”

“Jason and Ming knew my exact location.”

“What? They lied to me!”

“I’m sorry. I asked them to. You know your brother is good at tracking people and Minho is an ex-Marine that could trace me in no time. When you called Ming, I was on the other line.”

“You heard our whole conversation,” replied Diana shaking her head.

“Yeah, including the line, “if you find him, tell him I will personally kick his ass” for not contacting me.”

“I was pissed off. You hadn’t contacted me for four days. Somebody could have kidnapped you and held you for ransom. Anything could have happened.”

“I’m truly sorry. But I had to “disappear” to put the plan into motion.”

“Who else knew?’

“Key.”

“My darling Key.”

“Key was a big part,” Jinki said, taking her left hand into his, looking at the ring. “Key was very instrumental in securing the designer of this ring.”

“How?”

“I told Key about a month ago and even though we were going through a lot that I wanted to marry you. Key has a lot of connection in the fashion world and one of his good friends is a jewelry designer, Keegan McCreary”

“Of McCreary Jewelry.. . .as in the D.W. Bridal Collection,” Diana said looking at her ring.

“That’s the one. Told Key what I wanted, even down to the color. Keegan drew up the plans and I proved them. The ring and necklace was just delivered by the designer himself three days ago.”

“Oh my. It is such a beautiful piece.”

“Yes it is. Keegan did a wonderful job on it.”

“Okay. Who else?”

“Your sister Amber.”

“What?”

“She was responsible for the candles. I told her I was planning something special for you and wanted to create a certain mood. Taemin and her came up with the scent.”

“Taemin and Amber.”

“Yeah, which is a big accomplishment for Taemin because he can’t keep a secret. I’m so proud of him for not spoiling this.”

Diana looks at Jinki.

“Who else?”

“And me. When all the pieces fell into place, I called you three days ago to join me on the yacht. I knew you were pissed, but you wanted to see me. I hated that I had to lie to you, but it’s the only way to pull this off. Could you ever forgive me?”

“I don’t know,” Diana said. “Kiss me.”

Jinki leans in kissing Diana. A warm soft kiss that lingered for a second, as Diana wrapped her arms around Jinki's neck. Couple more delicate kisses pepper each other lips, as they slowly pulled apart.

“It’s nothing to forgive,” Diana said looking into Jinki’s eyes. “You did this all for me. I know you love me and always will. I’m just so happy that we are back together.”

“Me, too,” he said resting his forehead against hers. “Also one more thing.”

“What is it?”

“In my disappearance, I also was thinking about us becoming parents. I know having children is out, but maybe in our second year of marriage we could adopt. If that’s what you want.”

“Oh Jinki,” she whispered. “I would love to be someone’s mother. Yes, that would be a wonderful idea. Jinki, you would be a wonderful father.”

“And you would be a wonderful mother,” said Jinki.

“I’m totally in love with you and I can’t wait to be your wife,” she said.

“I love you, I’m ready to be your husband,” he said, taking Diana into his arms and kissing her.

The two lovers embrace each other, as the sun takes its position in the sky. Very clear the skies were as the two lovers looked out into the sea. They didn’t know what the future might hold, but for now, they were content.


	11. A Beautiful Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,  
> Thank you for taking the time to read this short novella, which I enjoy writing. This is the end of this story, but this is not the last time you will be seeing this couple. They will be back in another story. . .
> 
> Thanks to all the readers who gave comments, kudos and just taking an interest in this story. . .
> 
> Thank you for all the people who encourage me (especially on twitter and you know who you are). . .

Diana leaned against the study doors, before she opened them. She took a quick breath, sliding her hands down the wood feeling the sensation of the grain on her fingertips. Behind the sliding doors is her destiny. She quietly slid the doors and went inside. She stood there for a couple of minutes taking in the view.

The young man was partially sitting on the desk, his hands behind him embracing his weight. He was staring intensely at the bookcase, studying each item on the shelf. The light bounced off his black hair making it stand out. The grey suit he wore with a burgundy shirt which his sleeves peak out slightly from his suit coat. His broad shoulders stood strong and tight, as the sleeves of his jacket form small folds against his muscles.

Diana bit her lower lip just watching his form. This man just from the back was gorgeous and he was all hers for the moment. She walked slowly to her desk, thinking about what she was going to do when she got there. She stopped at the edge of the desk and reached for his hand. Diana laid her hand on top of his.

His breathing was calm, as he felt the warmth of her hand on top of him. He bit his lip slightly, as she traced the vein lines behind his hand. He could smell the cologne she was wearing. Soft with a hint of orange and gardenia invading his nostrils as the touch of her fingertips began to heighten his senses throughout his body.

Diana lifted her hand off his hand and went in front of him. She slightly nudged his legs apart and nestled her body in between them. She went to his left earlobe and slowly ran her fingertips along the edge of his ear. He sharply took in air, as the sensation vibrated through his body. She leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"You like that, Daddy." Diana whispered, continuing her assault on his earlobe.

“Yes, Mama.”

“Good,” she said, replacing her fingertips with her tongue.

Diana licked the edge of his earlobe, as he closed his eyes filling the sensation. Diana slid her hand down to his Adam’s Apple massaging it. She made small tight circles around it, as Jinki clenched his hands against the desk. The sensation vibrated throughout his body. Jinki felt her tongue on his Adam’s Apple. She licked around it, before she began to lightly sucked on it. Jinki's breathing became shallow, as she continued this assault on his throat. Her touch was making him crazy, as he was so tempted to wrap his arms around her. But decided against it, letting her have her way with him.

“You have too many clothes on,” she said sliding her hand from his throat to his chest.

“What are you going to do about it, Mama?” Jinki asked in a low tone, keeping eye contact.

“Well,” Diana began laying her hands flat on Jinki's chest.

The warmth and the texture of Jinki’s velvet shirt stir a lot of sensual desires in her, which she was trying to control. It’s not easy, especially Jinki looking very tasty at this moment. It took all Diana self control to take it nice and slow, not to rush things.

Diana spread her hands across Jinki's chest and pushed the jacket off his shoulders. He stretched his arms out, raised up slightly from the desk, untucking the jacket, which he was sitting on. Diana pulled the jacket off him and casually tossed it in the corner. Jinki rested his hands back on the desk.

“Now. Let me see what you have under here,” she said, beginning to unbutton his shirt.

One by one until his shirt was unbuttoned, revealing a well toned chest. The military and working out in the gym had a good effect on his body. His pecs well define, as his nipples were there for the taking. She rubbed her hand over one his nipple, as she licked the other one. She fully took the nipple into her mouth sucking and licking as it pucker into a nice knot.

“Oh, Diana,” Jinki moans.

“Nice,” she said, as her hand trailed down to his pants.

Diana felt his bulge through his pants. He was hard, as she gently squeezed it. She unbuckles his belt, unbutton his pants and unzip. To her surprise he wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“Jinki.”

“Yes, Mama,” he said smiling tilting his head to the side.

Jinki leaned back putting his weight on his arms.

“What are you going to do?” he asked, eyeing her.

“Whatever you like for me to do, Daddy,” she said, licking her lips and wrapping her hand over his cock.

Diana kneel down in front of him. She slowly rubs his cock up and down the base causing friction, as Jinki slowed down his breathing. She felt the moisture off the tip and began to use it as lubricate. Slowly pumping him, Jinki threw his head back. Diana was giving him total bliss, as he surrendered his heart and soul to her. Her head went down, replacing her hand with her mouth. She alternates between long licks and short kisses down his cock. Like an ice-cream cone she grabbed it and began to swivel her tongue around the head until she took his full length into her mouth. Jinki breathing was hard, as shallow moans escaped his lips. He grabbed the edge of the desk, as he felt the pleasure and pressure building.

“Sweet Jesus, Diana,” he moaned.

Diana took one long hard drag on his cock, before she released him from her mouth. She released his cock from her hands, going back to his lips giving him a hard kiss. Diana breaks the kiss, as she backs off from him.

“You are not playing fair, Mama,” he said in a low tone, sliding off the desk.

Jinki pulled down his pants down to his ankles. His cock was standing at attention, as he scooted back on the desk. He spread his legs slightly, planting his feet on the floor. He looked at Diana with such a hunger, which she felt in her soul.

“Back your beautiful ass in front of me,” he commanded.

Diana went back to him, turning her back against him. She could feel his cock poking her backside. Jinki placed his hands over her waist. He slid his hands down her hips going towards the hem of her dress. When he reached the bottom, he pulled the dress up towards her waist revealing she wasn’t wearing underwear. Diana bent over slightly, as Jinki positioned his cock towards her wet core.

Diana slid down on his cock, impaling him. She sat there for a minute feeling his cock throb inside of her. He wrapped his arm around her waist, as he began to thrust inside of her. Diana leaned back, as she felt his breath on her neck. He took his other hand sliding upward towards her breast, cupping one of them through her dress. He gave it a squeeze, as he spread his fingers over her nipple. He rubbed her nipple through the dress, as she was not wearing a bra. She felt the sensation of the friction of the fabric against her nipple going throughout her body.

“Do you like this?” he asked.

“Yes, Daddy.”

Jinki slid his hand down back on her waist, as he placed his hands on her waist. He began to pound faster and deeper inside of her. Only thing you heard was the soft moans, the heavy grunts and the pounding of flesh against each other as they were going towards a blissful moment.

“Oh, Jinki. . .I. . . ,”she moaned feeling the pressure of her orgasm bubbling to the surface.

Diana was pushed over the edge with four hard thrusts from Jinki. Jinki still continued to pump into her until he felt his own orgasm. He shot his seed into her. Diana leaned back onto Jinki, as he wrapped his arms around her. She felt his cock slip out of her.

“I think we pick the right desk,” she said.

“ Yes, we did,” he said, still breathing heavily. “It had a proper baptism.”

Diana laughed.

“Happy Anniversary, dear,” Jinki replied, kissing her neck.

“I can’t believe we are here,” Diana said, placing her hand over his.

“Yeah. If it wasn’t for this opening house. . .”

“And my darling Key. . .”

“Can’t forget Key,” he said. “Key was right.”

“About.”

“Our destiny. We were meant to be together.”

“And this house was the starting point.”

“Been together for six and married for five. An amazing wife which I adore, two beautiful children, and great friends. What more can I ask for?”

“I think we have it all,” said Diana, smiling.

“Yes we do. It’s a beautiful life,” he replied.

Diana turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed Jinki squarely on the lips. She continued to pepper his lips with soft tender kisses.

“I love you, Lee Jin Ki,” Diana said . “I love you with all my heart.”

“I love you Diana Jenkins Lee,” Jinki replied. “I will love you always.”

Diana laid her head against Jinki chest listening to his heartbeat.

“I think we better be heading upstairs to get clean up,” he said. “We don’t want to be late for our anniversary party, which your sister and her husband are giving.”

“We got time for a long shower,” she said looking up at him. “Besides they would understand.”

Diana pulled away from Jinki. She pulled down her dress, as Jinki lifted himself from the desk. He pulled his pants up. Jinki went over to the corner to pick up his jacket. He put his hand out for Diana and she grabbed it. Jinki opened the library door and they walked out. Jinki looked at Diana smiling, as they went upstairs .

_“Life is beautiful,” he thought going upstairs with the woman he loves._


End file.
